Child's Play
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Red John is dead, and Jane and Lisbon are together. Let's start a family! I'm not good with summaries, it's better inside. Jisbon plus Children fic. AU since Jane and Lisbon are a couple. And OOC. Jisbon, like definitely. Fluffy. Different kind of genres, such as Romance, Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship. Rated K plus.
1. Newborn

**A/N: I REALLY need to thank everybody that has ever supported me! For putting me on your Favorite Author's lists, and the other lists, and omigod I love you so much! All of you!**

**For the new readers: Hiyah! How're you doing? I need to warn you that my stories are always just a bit too much full of fluff. That's a bad habit, so to say, I can't stop doing it :D.  
**

**So! This is my newest story! Jisbon + child(ren)! This can be a sequel to almost all of my stories :D. I wasn't really sure about posting this one, but hey, why not, right? :D  
**

**For this story, though, it's important to keep in mind that Red John is already taken care of. He doesn't chase Jane anymore, he's dead, okay? I didn't want Red John in this story, I hate the man and he doesn't deserve to be part of Jane and Lisbon's happiness :D.**

**Also, this story is AU, or a Future-Fic, depends on how bad you ship them. I ship them bad, so for me, this is a Future-Fic :D.  
**

**Oh, and Jane and Lisbon aren't married yet. Don't ask me why. But remember, I said YET. :D  
**

**Anything more? Oh, this story is going to have LOTS of chapters, unless people don't want to read this anymore, then I'll quit. Each chapter is one year later, so Jane and Lisbon and their child(ren) age slowly :D.  
**

**Anyways, on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, and I don't make money with my stories. If only I did...**

* * *

'**Newborn'**

"Jane, we should really get a name for her," Lisbon said, as they walked into her apartment.

Their new home was almost done. Lisbon could just pull Jane's hair out because he pushed everything in front of him. All he did all day the last few weeks was laying on his couch in the bullpen or in her apartment while he could've easily finished their house.

But no. She should have hired a builder. Jane could just continue being the lazy ass he had always been and the builder could make their house into the palace Lisbon craved for. Especially now that the baby was born.

He just looked at her, and then at the little girl in the carry cot she was carrying.

"I still think Samantha fits perfectly," he said, and she rolled her eyes. The entire drive back to her apartment from the hospital had been spent bickering about a name for the girl.

The hospital had claimed they needed to give a name for the official documents. But Lisbon didn't want to name her daughter in a hasty spur of the moment, regretting it later.

She sat down. The birth had tired her so much that standing for long periods of time was difficult. Her gynecologist told her that was because of Lisbon's age: the older the woman gets, the more effort it will take to actually give birth, since the body isn't really meant to do these things anymore.

"Could you please be reasonable for once? I've put up with you for the past few weeks. I tried it, Jane. But you told me the house would be ready when the baby was born. And is it ready?" she asked, though it was a rhetorical question.

He shrugged, and sat down beside Lisbon, leaning over her to look at the baby.

"She has your eyes," he whispered, and she rolled her eyes.

"We both have green eyes, Jane, our eyes are the same," she said, and he smiled a bit.

"Yes, but yours are more beautiful," he whispered, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Is there any chance in her getting the names Emma Joy?" she tried. He smiled, but shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Lisbon," he said, and she pouted.

"Really?"

"Don't go there, Teresa, you know I can't resist your pouting," he said, and she smiled. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We can play a game. We both call her by the name we want her to have and see to which name she reacts," he said, and she rolled her eyes. But then she saw he was serious, and sighed.  
"Fine," she said, grabbed the carry cot and placed it between the two of them.

Lisbon started first, brushing the girl's face.

"Hey, Emma," she whispered, but the girl's eyes stayed closed. Jane suppressed a chuckle.

"Nothing's lost," she said, and he smiled.

His turn. He didn't touch her, only look at her. She was such a miracle. He had never really understood that two people could create this. First with Angela, creating the beautiful Charlotte. But this girl... This girl was so much more than Charlotte. She had already stolen his heart.

"Samantha," he whispered, and her eyes slowly opened. Both gasped.

The girl looked into Jane's eyes, her eyes big in wonder and admiration and Jane immediately got tears in his eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispered. Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand, and he looked up at her.

"I love you, Jane," she whispered, and he nodded. He squeezed her hand.

"I love you too," he replied, and leant over the carry cot to kiss Lisbon.

"And this time you win. But you'd better watch out," she whispered through sweet kisses.

He chuckled, and pulled back.

"Sure," he said, and looked down at the little girl, ready to fall asleep again.

"So it's Samantha Jolie? People will probably abbreviate Samantha down to Sam, which will fit her if she's like you. And Jolie is French for pretty. If she'll become like you, that will fit too," he said, and she smiled.

"And if she becomes like you, it won't. What then?" she teased. He gently hit her arm.

"Stop saying I'm not pretty. I am pretty, or else you wouldn't have started this with me," he said, and she sighed.

"I know," she said, and looked at Samantha.

"Let's get to bed, shall we?"

-YulianaHenderson-

"Lisbon, just come here, will you?" Jane exclaimed. They had put a bassinet in the spare room. Jane had told her that it was best.

Lisbon had really wanted her in their room, but since Jane knew somehow how to adapt to his because he had experience with it, she had stopped complaining about it and just complied to his will.

She sighed, and kissed Samantha's forehead.

"Good night Sweetie," she whispered, and left the room.

Lisbon joined Jane on the bed.

"So, how does our new mummy feel?" Jane asked. Lisbon smiled, and snuggled up against him.

"Wonderful," she whispered, and he kissed her on the head.

"Great," he said, and she smiled again.

"Why is that great?"

"Because."

"Because is not a reason," she replied, and Jane rolled his eyes.

"Just go to sleep," he said, and she sighed. She closed her eyes, and moved impossibly closer to him.

Jane was almost sleeping, when Lisbon asked him one final question, "This is not a dream, right? You and Samantha are still here when I wake up, right?"

Jane opened his eyes, and looked down at her. He then captured her lips into a passionate kiss.

His hand wandered over her now empty tummy. He hoped it didn't stay empty for long.

When he pulled back, he cupped her face.

"I will be here, always. Because you are a part of me, and Samantha is too now. And don't worry about taking care of her: I don't mind at all to clean diapers."

She chuckled.

"Great. Because I want to sleep in tomorrow. I'm tired to the bones," she stated, and he smiled.

"No problem, Your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N: So? What's your opinion about it? I really want to know what you think about this one!  
**

**So, let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	2. Jane, you can't bring Samantha in here!

**A/N: Oh, I loved all the reviews on the first chapter! I really love that you like this story so far!**

**Just a quick clarification: Sam is 1 now. As I said, she will become a year older every chapter :D.  
**

**And I actually don't like later chapters. Not because of Sam, obviously, because I could shape her just as I wanted to, but mostly because Jane and Lisbon age too. I mean, I can't make Sam get older and let Jane and Lisbon stay young. That's just not realistic. I have finished already 18 chapters (okay, I maybe won't post them all if you don't want to read it, but hey, I amused myself for a few days so that's great, isn't it? :D), so in the latest chapter I've finished, Jane and Lisbon are 58 and 56 respectively. They are almost greying and all... It's just no fun anymore, only Sam amuses me in these chapters :D.  
**

**I have to admit: sometimes it feels that the Author's Notes are longer than the story itself. But hey, I just talk a lot and I have the feeling that you should know too :D.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the second chapter! And let me know what you thought afterwards, in the form of either alerts or reviews :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Only my sick mind.**

* * *

'**Jane, you can't bring Samantha in here!'**

This could be her millionth cup of coffee this day.

She groaned, but poured the tasty liquid in her mug.

She loved Samantha, but the girl kept her awake. She was one year old now, and started to talk a bit. Lisbon found it really sweet, at day. But at night, Samantha would just sit in her cradle, having whole conversations with herself, in her own language.

Lisbon would try to silence her, but Samantha looked like Jane in that perspective: she just wouldn't shut up.

Jane was with Samantha now, in their new home.

It was big, with many rooms that they didn't exactly need right now. The bedrooms were small and cozy. Lisbon loved to live there, with Jane and Samantha. She was really happy.

She suddenly felt familiar lips in her neck, and turned around on an instant, the coffee almost spilling over her sleeves.

There was Jane standing, a smug smile on his lips, the baby wagon behind him. She didn't focus on him, but instead on the baby wagon.

"Is that..."

"Yep," he said, and smiled.

"Jane, what the hell! I thought we had an agreement! You can't bring Samantha in here!" she exclaimed, and walked to the baby wagon. But before Lisbon could do anything about it, they heard a loud shriek coming from the bullpen.

Before they knew it, Van Pelt was standing next to Lisbon, looking at Samantha.

Lisbon shot Jane a death glare, but he just shrugged.

"Oh God, Boss, she's so cute!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and bowed down. She brushed Samantha's cheeks, and the girl chuckled.

Samantha was a beautiful mix between Jane and Lisbon: Her hair was blonde, not curly like Jane's, but straight like Lisbon's. Her eyes were green, pure green, and so big Van Pelt could easily drown in them.

Lisbon then realized it had been almost half a year since the team had last seen Samantha. Lisbon didn't want to bring the girl in to work because the CBI was no place for a baby.

But then again, Sarah and Benjamin hadn't been to the station with Benjamin either since Samantha was born.

Cho and Rigsby slowly followed Van Pelt. They weren't that interested, but still wanted to get a glimpse of the youngest Jane.

Lisbon just rolled her eyes, and went to her office.

"What's with her?" Rigsby asked. Jane shrugged.

"It was my turn to stay home with Sam, but I was bored. Lisbon doesn't want Samantha to come with us to work," Jane explained. Lisbon and Jane had made a scheme with whom stayed with Samantha when. They both couldn't give up their jobs – though Lisbon had told Jane that he did close to nothing at work anyways – so this was the best solution for them. Jane would stay home on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and Lisbon on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Hey, she was the team leader here, she couldn't be away from work that much. They both didn't need to go to work in the weekends, so they could spend time with the three of them.

"Ouch, Sam, that hurts," Van Pelt said, and the three turned around. Samantha was holding a strand of Van Pelt's red hair in her little hands, looking at it in wonder since she hadn't seen that color of hair in her life.

"She just likes your hair, Grace," Jane said, and she groaned.

"Well, that's great for her, I like it too and would like to have it back," she snapped, on which the girl let loose of her hair. Her face, though, slowly became red, and the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, no, Sammy, I didn't mean it like that," Van Pelt apologized, but to no avail. The girl cried out.

Jane walked to the baby wagon too.

"Don't worry, Grace," Jane said, and bowed down to get Samantha out of the baby wagon. He placed her against his chest, and whispered soothing words in her ear. Samantha wouldn't stop crying though, and Jane caught Lisbon's annoyed stance from her office, before she ran over to the canteen.

She took Samantha from Jane, and did the same as he did. But only now Samantha went silent, her head softly placed in the crook of Lisbon's neck. Lisbon smiled at Jane.

"Told you she loves me more," Lisbon teased, and Jane rolled his eyes.

Van Pelt smiled at the two, but then, with Cho and Rigsby, got back to the bullpen.

"But I'm serious, Jane. Don't take her to work next time," she said, and he raised up his hands in defense.  
"Didn't you see how happy the team was to see Samantha?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

She walked over to her office, Samantha now pulled back a bit to look at Lisbon. Lisbon smiled at the girl.

"Looks like you'll be spending the rest of the day in my office then, Sam," Lisbon whispered, and the girl chuckled.

Jane followed, and parked the baby wagon in Lisbon's office.

"But Teresa, there's nothing here that can scare her. There are no dead bodies here, nothing. I just don't understand why she can't come sometimes," Jane said, as Lisbon sat down on the couch, placing Samantha next to her. The girl immediately turned to the backrest, standing and started dancing.

Lisbon looked at the girl, a big smile on her face.  
"That's not it, and you know it," she said, and Jane frowned.

"What then-"

"If Samantha is here, I can't work. I can't walk over to my computer now and just ignore her. You know I have to be with her."  
Jane smiled, walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of it. Samantha saw, and turned around, using his curls as support. He chuckled. Both Samantha and Lisbon had an unhealthy obsession for his curls. The skin on his head started to hurt already by the force Samantha used to keep upright.

"I was actually just visiting you, I'm leaving soon. We just wanted to walk a bit, isn't that right, Sam?" Jane asked the girl, and she nodded. Samantha turned around again, jumped towards Lisbon and landed in said woman's lap.

Lisbon was worrying sometimes that Samantha would become a spoiled brat, since Jane and she cared so much about her, and would do anything to make her happy.

Lisbon lifted Samantha up, and the girl laughed, squirming with her legs and arms. Lisbon lowered the girl again, and Samantha's face came really close to Lisbon's. She kissed her forehead, and Samantha clutched at Lisbon's hair.

Lisbon smiled, but looked at Jane.

"Take her now before I keep her here," she said, and Jane chuckled. He took Samantha from Lisbon, and placed Samantha in the baby wagon.

He quickly walked over to Lisbon to steal a small kiss from her, before returning to the baby wagon and leaving Lisbon's office.

Lisbon groaned, then got up and walked to her desk.

She couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it would be child-friendly if Jane became a stay-at-home dad, but that wasn't as much as fun in my opinion. Plus, Lisbon would like a day alone with Sam and if Jane was with Sam all week, she wouldn't get that fun :D.  
**

**So! What did you think? I honestly thought it was really sweet. But I also love little children so it was quite fun to write this one :D.  
**

**The next chapter could be tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I graduated from High School a couple of weeks ago and my summer vacation already started then, and tomorrow, I have to return my books and most years, that takes a LOT of time :D. And after that, I'm going to be talking with my best friend to see what we can make of a crossover between Supernatural and The Mentalist, I'm really looking forward to that! (If you're wondering who that secret best friend is, her PenName is Essebes, feel free to look her up! People that read my stories a little longer might've already heard a few things about her, but they, it won't hurt to just look at her Profile Page (though she doesn't have like a detailed story about herself, not like me, anyways.) But check her stories! (They're from NCIS, though, not from The Mentalist xD))  
**

**Let me know though what you think in a REVIEW, thank you very much!  
**


	3. Don't worry Sam

**A/N: Loved the support! I started with replying to reviews, but seeing as my life is kind of hectic at the moment, I don't have time for that anymore. But I DO love all your reviews, and please, don't stop with posting them! They make me really happy!  
**

**Sam is 2 in this chapter. Thought I'd just say it, but I also mention it in the chapter (or at least, that's what I think :D).  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**'Don't worry Sam, you won't be alone any longer.'**

"Patrick Jane, what a surprise!" Jack exclaimed as he opened the door of his house. Jane smiled at the man.

"And this is Samantha, isn't she? What a nice young lady you are, Miss," Jack said, and Samantha smiled. She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Congratulations, Jack," Jane said, "give Uncle Jack the present, Sammy."

Samantha gave Jack a small envelope, and Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Sam," he said, and the girl smiled again.

"Come in," Jack said, and Jane walked past him.

After Jane had congratulated the rest of the visitors – it was Jack's birthday, and honestly, Jane had been surprised that he had invited him and Lisbon over – he sat down, Samantha on his lap. Everybody stared at Samantha, and Jane noticed that it made the girl shy – though Samantha was almost never shy.

"So, where's your girl?" Jack asked.

"She's... sick and tired," Jane said, and Jack eyed him suspiciously. Jane smiled at the man.

"Does that have a reason, Patrick?" Jack asked, and Jane looked at Samantha.

"Do you want to say it, Sammy?" Jane asked, and the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"What is it, Sam?" Jack asked, and the girl smiled.

"Mummy has a baby in her tummy!" Samantha exclaimed, and the people laughed. Jane smiled, proud.

"Really? Congratulations, Patrick," Jack said, and got up to shake Jane's hand. Jane shrugged.  
"What can I say? I love my job," Jane said, and Jack laughed.

"Sammy, why don't you go play with the other kids? Then Uncle Jack and I can talk a bit," Jane said, and Samantha nodded. She slid of his lap, and joined the other children. She was by far the youngest, but she didn't matter since she loved attention.

-YulianaHenderson-

After almost two hours, Jane had engaged himself in a conversation with somebody he didn't know but grew to like.

He had promised Lisbon to come home after these two hours, so he got up and put on his coat.

"Goodbye everybody! Have a nice day!" Jane said, and everybody waved at him. Obviously his charms that started to work, since he knew nobody.

It was only when he stood outside that he suddenly realized something, and he immediately felt ashamed. He ran inside, and everybody started laughing.

Samantha was standing in the middle of the room, a big pout on her face.

"I forgot Sam," Jane said, quietly, and the laughs only grew louder.

Jack gave him a gentle pat on the back, and laughed.

"Happens to the best of us, Patrick," Jack laughed, and Jane just smiled faintly.

When they got outside, Samantha glared at him.

"Sorry, Sammy," he said, and she smiled. She hugged him tightly, almost strangling him, and he chuckled.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane had brought Samantha to day-care the next day, making sure that she wasn't angry with him because he had almost forgotten her.

Lisbon sure as hell was angry. How could he forget his daughter?

Yet now, Lisbon was depressed. She missed Samantha. He knew that.

"So, how is my princess doing this day?" Jane asked, dancing into Lisbon's office. Lisbon looked up, and rolled her eyes.

"Just a bit.. sick."

"But that can be fixed, my dear. Tell me what you need and I'll give it," he said. She sighed.

"Samantha?" she asked, and he sighed.  
"I'm afraid not. Okay, I'll get a coffee, is that good enough?"

Lisbon smiled.

"Maybe."

Jane was gone by the speed of light, and returned in record time with a mug full of delicious coffee. She took one sip of it.

"Thanks," she chirped, and focused back on her screen.

Jane sat down on her couch.

"Hey, I know you miss Sammy when you're here."

"Oh really, how did you figure that out?" she asked, as a rhetorical question.

"Don't be so bossy, Lisbon-"

"I'm not bossy, I just have a better brain and better ideas, Jane."

"Oh really?"

"Really," Lisbon said, matter-of-factly, and Jane knew she'd won. Apparently.

Lisbon sighed, got up and walked to the couch. She sat down beside Jane.

"This is only day care, Lisbon. Wait until Samantha will live on her own, or gets married," Jane said, and Lisbon cringed.

"I wouldn't want to imagine," she said, and he smiled.

"I know. Sam will be one of these kids who isn't allowed to do anything fun because her mother can't stand her being away from her."

Lisbon shot him a look.

"What are you trying to tell me with this?"

Jane's hands flew up in the air as defense.

"Nothing! I'm just saying that you need to let Samantha go a bit. She won't die," he said, and she sighed.

"I'm afraid I have to, yes," she said. Jane grabbed her hand.

"She'll still love you, Teresa," he said. She scooped closer, and placed her head on his chest.

"I hope so," she whispered. He kissed the top her head, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sure she'll do. How can she not?" he asked. He felt her smile. He placed his hand on her tummy.

"And I'm pretty sure this beautiful creature will too," he said, and she chuckled. He caught it by placing his lips on hers. Just a small kiss. It couldn't escalate to a make-out scene for their co-workers and superiors.

"Oh, and this time, I'll make sure the baby room is done before the baby is here, okay?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Whatever." Lisbon pulled away from him and walked back to her couch.

"Now get back to work," she said, and he jumped up and raised his hands in defense again.

"I do nothing else. _You_ on the other hand could try it sometimes," he said, and was just in time with ducking to avoid the stapler thrown at him.

* * *

**A/N: The stapler again, *yay*! But I actually got the inspiration from the first part of this chapter from real life. My youngest cousin, Guus, was being christened (I don't know how to say that in English :D) and we had a big party afterwards. One guy was alone, with his daughter. He left without his daughter, and trust me, I had big trouble with breathing, it was really funny :D. So thanks guy whose name I don't know, for giving me the inspiration! :D**

**What did you think about this one? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	4. Two Children, Double Work

**A/N: First off: A massive thanks again to all my lovely followers and reviewers: I love you to pieces, seriously. And I couldn't have imagined such a support on this story! Since it's definitely a story that's of my hand and seriously strange but still you take the time to read it and that means a lot to me! So thank you!**

**Sam is 3, and, as the title says, Jane and Lisbon have a new baby. Not telling yet what its name is, but you will find out. And there's definitely some fluff in this one, but you'll get to decide how fluffy :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :'(.**

* * *

'**Two children, double work.'**

Jane looked at Samantha.

"Sammy, how's Max?" he asked, and Samantha chuckled.

"Max is fine!" she said, and he smiled. He then approached her, slowly.

"Is Sammy a bit in love with Max?" Jane asked, and Samantha laughed.  
"What? No!" she exclaimed, and Jane laughed.

"Okay, I thought you were. Max is a nice boy, though, with good manners. Maybe you could take a lesson from him," he said, as he got up and focused back on the stew-pans with food. Samantha gasped. Before Samantha could reply, Jane motioned to the white paper in front of her.

"There's still no beautiful drawing on it, Sam. Mummy would love one," Jane said, and she nodded.  
"I will make one then, Daddy!" she exclaimed, and focused back on the bit of paper on the table.

Samantha was now three years old, and was much more developed than the rest of the kids at day care. She could talk, not intricate conversations but just enough. A toddler wasn't supposed to be talking about psychics and science, so Jane didn't mind at all that all she could talk about were her favorite TV shows, and how much she loved her parents and how great day-care was. At least she was out of the phase where she addressed herself as either 'Sam' or 'Princess'. It was sweet at first, but it grew annoying with the day.

"Teresa!" Jane exclaimed when he finished dinner. She came into the room only minutes later.

"Asleep?" he asked, and she nodded. Tony Hunter, the newest perfect creature in the Jane-household was much more difficult than Samantha. Tony was now three months old.

When Samantha had been that old she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the comfortable softness of the mattress in her cradle. Yet Tony needed much more time to fall asleep, and it was slowly tearing Lisbon apart since not only Tony was awake most of the nights, therefore so was Lisbon. Tony wouldn't calm down with Jane, as much as he tried, so Lisbon was the only one who could silence him, even though it took her forever.

And of course Jane wouldn't get tired, he suffered from insomnia, he could function properly with only few hours of sleep.

Samantha quickly hid her drawing when her mother entered the kitchen, and Lisbon eyed Jane and Samantha suspiciously, but shook her head.

"I would do everything to get a good night's rest," Lisbon croaked, and Jane smiled faintly.

"I know."

Lisbon sat down at the table, and looked at Samantha.

"What are you doing, honey?" Lisbon asked, but the girl shook her head.

"I can't tell you, mummy," she said, and winked at Jane. Lisbon chuckled.

"Okay, Sam," Lisbon said, and looked at Jane.

He placed the stew-pans on the table, and right after that two bigger plates and one pink one.

They ate in silence, and when they were done, Samantha jumped up to help with the dishes.

When they were finished, Samantha started drawing again, making sure Lisbon didn't see _what_ she was drawing. Jane pulled Lisbon out of the kitchen so that Samantha couldn't see nor hear them, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her.

She startled, but complied and swung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When Jane pulled away, he rested his hands on her waist and smiled.

"I know how tired you are, and let me tell you: you are doing a great job in taking care of Tony. But I spoke with Van Pelt and she too thinks that you need to rest, need to relax. So... So I booked a week away to a beauty resort for you and Van Pelt. And it's compulsory," he said, and Lisbon sighed.

"You needn't do that-"

"Yes, I do Teresa. I'll take care of Samantha and Tony. Trust me."

Lisbon sighed again, and Jane kissed her neck.

"Okay, fine," she finally said, and Jane smiled.

"Great," he said, and skipped back into the kitchen. Lisbon rolled her eyes. Jane was still a child at times.

Lisbon was greeted by a hug from Samantha as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Sammy," Lisbon said as Samantha almost made Lisbon fall to the floor.

Samantha pulled away and gave the drawing she had been working.

Lisbon looked at it, and smiled. It was a pink – of course – ballerina, deformed of course, with a few hearts next to it. Jane undoubtedly drew the hearts.

She looked at Samantha.

"Is this a hint, Sam?" she asked the girl, and Samantha smiled.

"Yes," the girl replied, and Lisbon chuckled.

"I will think about it, okay?" she said.

"Yay!" Samantha yelled, and ran out of the kitchen, most likely to her room. She had always loved dancing, but lately she asked Jane and Lisbon a few times if she could go on ballet, because there were a few girls from day-care that did that too. Lisbon had not really liked the idea of a daughter of her being so girly, but Jane had told her to embrace it. Jane didn't want a second tomboy in the family, Lisbon knew that. He wanted a truly feminine princess, not the princess that most of the time wore pants and a comfortable T-shirt.

"You know she will expect you to say yes now, right?" Jane asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Of course I do."

"So that's a yes then?" Jane asked, too enthusiastically, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, Jane," she said, and he chuckled.

Tony began crying, and Lisbon groaned. But as sudden as the boy had started crying, he stopped. They both frowned, and walked into his room.

They found Samantha standing next to the cradle, whispering soothing words, and Lisbon's eyes filled with tears.

Jane swung an arm around her waist, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Tony was crying. Now he's not," Samantha said, and Jane and Lisbon smiled.

"And that's very good of you, Samantha, as long as you don't put your hands in the cradle, okay?" Jane said, and Samantha nodded.

"Teresa, you'll go to sleep now, I'll take care of Sam and Tony," Jane whispered, and Lisbon sighed.

"Fine," she said, and left the room. Jane made sure that Samantha didn't kill Tony in her attempts to calm him down, and then followed Lisbon into their bedroom.

She had already put on her pajamas – she was obviously too tired to argue with him. She climbed into bed, and sighed when she put her head on the pillow. She only now really realized how tired she actually was, and was ready to drift away into sleep immediately.

Jane sat down at her side, and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Let me first get some things straight: if Tony cries this night, you won't go and calm him down, _I_ will. If Samantha comes tomorrow morning to ask where something is, _I_ will go, you won't. You may only sleep and rest," he said, and she smiled.

"You won't forget to-"

"Feed Tony."

"And-"

"And give Sam her vitamins. I know, Teresa."  
"Thank you," she whispered, and he smiled too.

"Hey, no problem for my favorite princess," he said, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"Now sleep, I'll tuck Samantha in," he whispered, and she closed her eyes.

"Daddy, daddy, Tony is asleep!" Samantha exclaimed when she ran into the bedroom.

Jane immediately turned around, his index finger placed on his lips to silence her. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. So much for delicacy.

"Sorry," she whispered, and Jane smiled.

"Come," he said, approached Samantha and grabbed her hand.

When they were in the hall, Jane slowly closed the door to the master bedroom, and took Samantha to the living room.

"Mummy doesn't want you to watch TV before you go to bed, but since Mummy is sleeping now, I believe we don't have to listen to her, right?" he asked, and the girl's eyes widened.  
"I can get to watch TV?" she asked, and he nodded. She let out a quick shriek, before jumping on the couch and putting on the TV. Jane sighed as he saw which show was on – SpongeBob SquarePants. He liked that sponge, though.

He knew Lisbon was going to kill him when she found out he was letting Samantha watch TV before she went to bed, but hey, it wouldn't be the first time she mentally shot him with her Glock. He would live with it.

He sat down on the couch, and Samantha snuggled up against him, her thumb in her mouth. She had set the volume at 'England can hear it if they tried', so he turned it down a bit, since they were doing sneaky things and Lisbon didn't need to wake up to the annoying laugh of the sponge, for that would only make her more grumpier.

He handed her the vitamin pill Lisbon always gave her, and her face cringed. She took it though, and focused back on the TV.

It didn't take long until Jane noticed Samantha had fallen asleep against his chest, her mouth wide open.

He turned off the TV, and lifted Samantha.

He placed her in her own bed – a pink ballet bed, no surprise there – and tucked her in.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, like he did with Lisbon, and put on Samantha's little light next to her bed – which was, surprisingly, a ballerina.

He brushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face. It kept shocking him how much Samantha looked like Charlotte. But he pushed the thought away, since he had long ago promised Lisbon never to compare Samantha with Charlotte. They were different girls and they would always be different girls.

"Sweet dreams, Samantha," he whispered, before he left her room and walked into Tony's room, feeding him like Lisbon had told him to do.

He found that he always let Lisbon do the hard work, since he hadn't taken care of Tony that much. But he would from now on. He wouldn't let Lisbon suffer anymore. From now on, he would be the perfect father.

* * *

**A/N: I hope with all my heart that Samantha won't become some kind of Mary Sue, but I'm afraid she will. But hey, I'm not a bad person so that's not a bad thing, right? :D And I know some people don't really agree on the whole ballet thing (I put ballet in a LOT of my stories, but that's because I'm a dancer myself and I just love it too much to let that slide), but it's _my_ story again so you can protest all you want but Sam will be a ballerina :D. Much to Lisbon's displeasure, of course, but try to imagine Jane and Lisbon's relationship: who will be the boss? I'm guessing Jane, so maybe that's why Sam becomes like him :D. But you can disagree on that one :D.  
**

**But are you excited for the next chapter? Seeing as this chapter was a bit later as I had planned, next chapter will be too (probably tomorrow evening or otherwise Friday morning). But we'll be back on the normal scheme soon!  
**

**Make sure to leave a REVIEW to tell me what you think, thank you!**


	5. Please tell me it will be better

**A/N: I KNOW that I told you last night that the next chapter would be somewhat later, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to let you wait any longer, so I chose to update it now (it's still 8:20 pm at the moment I'm writing this, so for me, it's evening :D.**

**I made a cover photo for this story, I know you can't really see what's written ('Child's Play' and 'By YulianaHenderson') but I just thought that it added something :D.  
**

**Also, I posted a new story 'Patrick and the magic lamp', it's the story of Aladdin told with the The Mentalist characters and backgrounds and all. Feel free to check that one out!  
**

**Then: Sam is four (of course) and Tony is 1 (actually just a bit older, but they, who cares, right?).  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'**Please tell me it will be better.'**

Samantha's first day at school. Well, Kindergarten, and it wasn't exactly her first day since it was only to see if Samantha liked it there.

But it was still difficult for Lisbon. Jane knew, so he came along, carrying Tony in a carry cot, and holding Lisbon's hand, just to assure her that it would be alright. They both got the day off – apparently, murderers had breaks too – so they didn't exactly had anything else to do.

Lisbon hated to see Samantha growing up so fast. People always told her how much Samantha had grown since the last time they saw her, and Lisbon would sadden every time people did that. In Lisbon's eyes, Samantha was still the cute newborn in her apartment that slept like a rose and brought nothing but happiness to both her and Jane.

Now, Samantha was four. She could talk in complete sentences now, and Lisbon just loved it. At first, she hated it since Samantha reminded Lisbon a lot of Jane, just not being able to shut up when it was needed to shut up, but she could push Samantha in the right direction. She could teach Samantha when to stop talking, like when Lisbon was trying to get Tony to sleep, or when Jane and Lisbon were talking with each other.

Jane squeezed Lisbon's hand.

"It's gonna be alright, Teresa. Trust me. She isn't going to get married yet, remember? She will still be the little Samantha," Jane said, and Lisbon swallowed.

"But she grew so much. I don't want her to go to school," Lisbon said, and Jane almost laughed at how sweet Lisbon was acting.

"She doesn't want it either. But you have to let each other go sometimes."

Jane and Lisbon walked into the school, and Samantha grabbed hold of Lisbon's free hand.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school," Samantha said. Lisbon looked at Jane, and he nodded. He walked to the big hall in the school, sitting down on a bench and focusing on the now one year old Tony.

Lisbon knelt in front of Samantha.  
"I know you don't, Sammy. And I don't want it either. But you want to be a big girl, right? Just like Benjamin is a big boy. Benjamin did this too, remember? And now Ben's a big boy, on the big school. And you want to be a big girl too, right?" Lisbon asked, and Samantha nodded. Lisbon grabbed Samantha's little hand in hers.

"Hey. Let me promise you something. If you can get through the day, and the teacher tells me that you were really sweet, you can watch once at the ballet school, okay? Maybe we'll sign you in then," Lisbon said, and Samantha's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Samantha exclaimed, and swung her arms around Lisbon's neck, causing Lisbon to almost fall backwards, but she could regain her balance quickly.

Samantha pulled away, and placed a sweet kiss on Lisbon's lips.

"I love you, Mummy," Samantha said, and Lisbon smiled.

"I love you too, Sammy," Lisbon replied, and now Samantha smiled.

"I will go and be a big girl now!" Samantha said, and Lisbon nodded.

"Make me proud, Sammy," Lisbon said, as they both got up.

Samantha ran inside the classroom, and Lisbon walked back to Jane. He looked up at her.

"Why was Sam so happy?" he asked, seeing as both girls didn't want Samantha to go to Kindergarten, and the youngest suddenly seemed happier than she could ever be.

"I told her she could take a look at the ballet school if she got through the day," Lisbon replied, and just like Samantha's eyes, Jane's eyes widened.  
"Really! Great!" he exclaimed. He was as happy as Samantha, which was no surprise since Jane was a true child at heart.

"Hey, just because she can take a look doesn't mean we will sign her in for the lessons," she said, and Jane shook his head.  
"Meh, she will love it. And you will love it that she loves it. Trust me," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

Lisbon heard little hands knocking on the with pictures and drawings covered mirror, and Lisbon turned around to see Samantha.

Lisbon smiled, and waved.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand.

"Time to go," he said, and Lisbon sighed.  
"But-"

"No but, Teresa. The longer you stay, the more difficult it will be to leave eventually," he said, waved at Samantha quickly, and then pulled Lisbon out of the building.

"I can't stand seeing her so happy without me," Lisbon said. Jane sighed, and stopped walking.

"Stop it, right there. You can't stop this all, Teresa. Samantha is growing up, and Tony is too. You can't stop that. It's nature. Everything will change, but they will always be our children. _That_, my dear, will never change," he said, before placing a small kiss on her lips.

She grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Silly," she said, and he smiled.

"And I love you too. Of course I do. How can I not love if you gave birth to two beautiful children: And they're mine," he said, before immediately adding: "They are mine, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No, they are actually Mashburn's, that's why they have blonde hair," she said, and he chuckled.

"Okay, so maybe that's enough evidence... At least I don't know a lot of blonde guys who would love to-"

"Stop it there, Jane, we are at a kindergarten, surrounded by little children, you're not going to say that out loud," she said, and he chuckled.

"Okay, maybe not," he said, and squeezed her hand.

"Let's get home, Tony needs to sleep," Lisbon said. Jane looked down at the little boy. As Lisbon already had said, Tony had light blonde hair. Lisbon thought it was annoying that Jane's genes kept winning, and their children kept being blonde. But she loved blonde, so that could make up for that fact.

The little boy was almost already asleep.

"I don't think we need to get home for that," he said, and Lisbon looked at Tony too.

They both just couldn't stop saying it: their children were the most beautiful in the whole wide world.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit: I spent almost three hours on research on how the school system works in the US. I live in The Netherlands, and here it's different :D. I think I finally got how it works, so I made it like this. If it's still wrong, then I'm exceedingly sorry, but if I change it now, my whole story would be... off, somehow. So sorry then!  
**

**Okay, so the entire FF site has changed (which I don't particularly like, but I can't complain since it's still online, and isn't bankrupt yet or something) and everything is different. The REVIEW button is still intact, though, and is seriously underrated because of all the new things on the site and all... Could you just give it the attention it deserves, please?  
**


	6. Eating can be difficult'

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I love that you all find this story adorable and sweet and cute; that's why I'm writing this one! :D**

**More fluff between Jane and Lisbon in this chapter, though it may not look like that at first sight. Just continue reading and you will get your fluff! :D  
**

**Sam is 5, Tony is 2, Jane is 45, Lisbon is 43 (which I really hate, because I don't want Jane and Lisbon to age... But it's nature, like Jane said last chapter. I can't change it xD). Just to make clear to you :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'**Eating can be difficult.'**

"Sam, eat your spinach," Lisbon ordered as she focused on getting Tony to eat properly again. Samantha groaned.  
"You know I don't like spinach, Mummy. It doesn't make me stronger. And Kaila said that it's not more healthy than French fries," Samantha said, and pushed her plate away.

"Jane, could you just-"

"Help, I get it. Sam, is Kaila a professional ballerina?" Jane asked. Samantha shook her head.  
"Then why do you listen to her? That ballerina on the wall in your room didn't grow so strong by eating French fries," he said, and Samantha pouted.

"But Daddy, I don't like spinach," she said. Jane sighed.  
"I know. But I don't like spinach either. I eat it, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll _try_. But I will not like it," Samantha said, and Jane shrugged.  
"I'm not saying you have to, it will just make Mummy happier if you eat all you spinach," Jane said.

Samantha sighed, and continued her spinach.

Jane suppressed a chuckle. Samantha was so stubborn at times, she was just twice as worse as Jane and Lisbon together. Jane and Lisbon could be stubborn, but Samantha was way worse than them.

"If we had a dog, I would tell you to give it to him. But since we don't-"

"You won't tell her to give it to the dog, Jane, because I see everything," Lisbon said, while wiping Tony's mouth to remove some food he spilled there.

Now, both Samantha and Jane pouted, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"Why, Jane, why?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I guess it's fun to tease you," he said, and Lisbon sighed.

"Hey Daddy-"

"Hey Sammy," Jane replied, and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"You know that ballet skirt I got from you a few weeks ago?" she asked, and Jane nodded while he managed to swallow a bit of spinach without throwing up. He had to say that Samantha was right, spinach was gross.

"I, uhm... Well, we had to run around the room, and-"

"And it's torn into half now?" he finished her sentence, and she looked at her lap in shame, before looking into his eyes, thinking about a good explanation.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Tara pushed me against the piano-"

"And you got stuck."

"Could you stop finishing her sentences?" Lisbon asked, and Jane raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help her," he protested, and she smiled.

"I know, and I'm sure Samantha appreciates it very much. But I don't. She needs to develop a good vocabulary and she won't be able to do that if you do the talking for her."

"Nothing's lost by finishing her sentences."

"Don't start this, Jane, you know I'm right," Lisbon said, and Samantha chuckled. Jane sighed, and looked at Samantha.

"I'll buy you a new one, Sam. Now, finish your spinach," Jane said, and Samantha sighed.  
"Parents," she murmured.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon and Jane asked in unison, and Samantha looked at them, but she immediately looked back at her plate.

"Tony loves food," Tony exclaimed, followed by a loud banging, causing Lisbon to look back at Tony. Tony was drumming on his high-chair, unconsciously flattening his food.  
"I know, and that worries me," she replied, grabbing the boy's wrist to stop him from drumming, and Jane smiled.

"Hey Sammy, what did you learn at school today?" Jane asked, and Samantha had completely lost her appetite.  
"Yeah, thank you very much, Jane. You see what you've done?" Lisbon asked, and Jane rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't going to eat it anyway."

"That doesn't matter. I think we're done eating," Lisbon said, and grabbed Tony out of the high-chair.

Jane looked at Samantha with an annoyed face, mouthing _Don't listen to Mummy_, and Lisbon hit his arm before she went to Tony's room.

"She's unbelievable sometimes," Jane said, and Samantha smiled.  
"Sometimes?" she asked, and the two chuckled.

"Stop it, Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane and Samantha only laughed harder.

"Will you help me with the dishes, Sam?" Jane asked, and the girl nodded.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Sammy, you do know it's almost Mummy's birthday, right?" Jane whispered as they dried the last plates. Samantha nodded.

"Yes. Miss Costales told me to make something for her," Samantha replied.

"What if we both think of something together? You know, like a little dance together?" he offered, and her eyes widened.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, but immediately swung her hands in front of her mouth to stop talking.

"Yes," she whispered, and suddenly stared at the plate she was holding. Jane smiled. She undoubtedly already thought of a choreography to do.

"You can think about it when you're dreaming, Sammy, and you can tell me all about it first thing tomorrow morning. But for now, you give Mummy a big hug and go to bed. Oh, and you can't tell Mummy about our little plan," Jane ordered, and Samantha nodded. She handed him the plate she was holding, and ran out of the kitchen. Jane noticed that the way she moved became more and more graceful every day.

Lisbon could hate it with all she had, but it was inevitable: Samantha would become a prima ballerina when she was older.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon walked into the kitchen, where Jane was still cleaning. When Jane was about to walk to the table to grab the last plates and put them in the cupboard, Lisbon stepped in front of him, causing him to walk into her.

"What did you tell Sam?" she asked. He shrugged in fake ignorance.  
"Don't act stupid. You and Sam make plans and have secret conversations behind my back all the time, and frankly, it's annoying me. I don't want any secrets in this family, Jane," Lisbon hissed. Jane sighed, put his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer.

"Teresa, I will always make plans behind your back, because that is fun. And it's secret, it's something between Sammy and me. But if there is something important going on with Sam, I'll tell you immediately. I promise."

"It's just no fun that you keep me out of everything. I'm doomed to take care of Tony – not that I don't want that, I love him very much – but I'd love to do something fun with Samantha too," she said. Jane bowed down and kissed her. He probed his tongue against her lips, begging her to open it, but she stubbornly kept them shut.

He pulled away, looked at her, then sighed and walked away.

She chuckled. She grabbed his hand, turned him around and immediately flung her arms around his neck.

"All I'm asking for is a bit more time with Sam. That's all," she whispered, and Jane nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied, pulled away and slightly and linked their lips.

She smiled when he pulled back. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"Now, I gotta go, I have something to do-"

"And you're not going to tell me what, right?" she asked, interrupting him. He smiled at her, before shaking his head.  
"Nope. It's a surprise!" he said, enthusiastically, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I love the fact that Sam talks so much :D. May really become a Mary Sue, but like I said, I'm not a bad person so it's not a bad thing that Sam looks a lot like me! :D (Though I couldn't talk at all until I was 5, so in that perspective, I'm nothing like Sam) But I _do_ realize that Sam is becoming a Mary Sue :D. Sorry! :D  
**

**The part about the spinach and the dog is based on what many fans want if Jane and Lisbon ever get kids (Lisbon being the one saying 'Eat your vegetables' and then Jane being the one to say 'give it to the dog when Mummy isn't looking). I didn't want them to have a dog (don't ask me why) so I came up with this :D.  
**

**For the end of this chapter: I've been staring at my screen for hours, thinking of the best ending for this chapter, but I just couldn't get it done. I found that I didn't have to end every chapter perfectly, so I came up with this. The next chapter will be better, promise!  
**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	7. Mummy, are you and daddy married?

**A/N: I can't stop saying thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all the continued support! I just have the feeling that I have to say this every chapter, because otherwise I'll just think that you think that I think that you're stupid (did that make sense? yes, it did) SO THANK YOU!  
**

**I REALLY wanted to place this chapter yesterday evening, but internet was playing games with me and I just couldn't open Firefox nor Chrome. But now, here I am, placing the next chapter a little later, but better late than never, right? :D  
**

**Sam is 6, Tony is 3. I love them, seriously :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'Mummy, are you and daddy married?'**

Lisbon groaned as she exited the day care.

She didn't like this whole empty nest feeling: Samantha was in school, and Tony in day-care. It had been a while since she came home and there was no one there, except for Jane of course.

Samantha was six now, and spent most of her time outside the house, playing in the woods or with friends at their house or at the ballet school. The only times Lisbon saw Samantha was with dinner and when Samantha had to go to bed.

Thank God that Tony still needed her. He could walk now, and could speak just as much as Samantha could when she was three years old.

At first, Lisbon wanted to give up her title as team leader, to be there for the kids, but since they were away during the day now, Jane saw no need in that.

Jane cared more about her than about himself, and he would still occasionally let her sleep in on Sunday mornings, and he would prepare breakfast for her with Samantha and Tony. But Jane too could notice that Lisbon wasn't dealing well with the idea that one day, Samantha and Tony wouldn't be needing her help anymore. That they will eventually live on their own, get married, maybe even get kids themselves and they would forget about Lisbon.

Of course Jane tried to talk it out of her, but as stubborn as she had always been, she wouldn't want to listen.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon walked into the bullpen, and four pair of eyes shot her way.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. I just came to tell Jane that I'm going to get Samantha," Lisbon said, and Jane nodded.

"Why, what's wrong?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon turned to her.

"She isn't feeling well. The teacher called and asked if one of us would come and get her, since she could easily make other kids sick."

Van Pelt cringed in empathy.

"I hope she gets better."

"Yeah, so do I. Jane, I won't be coming back to work, so could you get Tony from day-care on your way home?" Lisbon asked, and Jane nodded.

"Of course," he said, and Lisbon left the building.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon would always stand in front of the school, hoping Samantha would come out of the building alone, without any friends following her. Lisbon missed the moments after school where she and Samantha would draw things, or dance in the living room, all the furniture moved so they had enough space. Or Lisbon would send Jane to the supermarket to get supper and then Samantha and her would make something for him together.

Samantha exited the building, followed by the teacher, and Lisbon immediately got a smile on her face. Samantha didn't look that sick, and besides, Lisbon knew it if Samantha was sick.

Samantha was doing a great job though in fooling the teacher.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Lisbon asked, deciding to play along with the girl.

Samantha shook her head.

"No Mummy, I want to go home," Samantha said, and Lisbon nodded. She smiled at the teacher.

"Thank you, Miss Andreas, for taking care of Samantha," Lisbon said, and the teacher shrugged.  
"No problem. Let me know when she can come back, though," the woman said. She turned around and entered the school again.

Lisbon grabbed Samantha's hand.

"Now, Sammy, are you really sick?" Lisbon asked, as they got into her car.

Samantha smiled.

"No," she said, proud at the fact that the teacher believed her.

"Sam, you have to go to school-"

"But I don't want to, Mummy. I want to be with you!" Samantha exclaimed, and Lisbon sighed.

"Well, fine, but you can't do this again, okay?"

Samantha sighed.  
"Okay Mummy," she said, and focused on the road.

-YulianaHenderson-

"You know, I really like Logan. Everybody in my class thinks Kendall is the prettiest, but I think Logan is. He's just really cute and he's smart, just like daddy. But I don't like James, he's selfish," Samantha rambled. They were watching Big Time Rush, Samantha snuggled up against Lisbon's side, and they had a big bowl of ice cream in between them.

"But Daddy is also selfish-"

"No, he's not mummy. Because he cares about me, and about Tony. And about you," Samantha said, and Lisbon sighed.

"I know..."

They continued watching the show again. Lisbon actually liked watching children's TV. The story lines were light-hearted and most of the time were about the problems teens got while growing up. It was true that it didn't yet fit Samantha that great since she was only six, but Samantha had a big crush on Logan from Big Time Rush. In Samantha's eyes, Logan and her were going to get married when Samantha was old enough.

The episode was about the janitor that had to leave the country because he didn't have the right papers. He had to marry the mother of Kendall. Lisbon and Samantha hadn't yet seen this episode.

When the two people were marrying, Lisbon could sense that Samantha didn't understand what 'marrying' meant.

"Mummy?" Samantha started when the episode ended, and Lisbon suppressed a smile. Samantha was so predictable sometimes.

"Yes, Sammy?"

"What is marrying?"

Lisbon turned off the TV, and got up to put the ice cream back in the fridge.

"Well, marrying is when two people really love each other and promise to stay together for the rest of their lives," Lisbon explained, and she sat down next to Samantha again.

"Are you and daddy married?" Samantha asked. Lisbon sighed.  
"No, we're not."

"Why not? Don't you love daddy?"

"Of course I love daddy-"

"They why are you not married?" Lisbon sighed again. She hated these questions Samantha asked her sometimes. Questions she did not have an answer for, or questions she _did _have an answer to but didn't want to think about because it hurts.

"Because we already promise each other that we stay together. We don't need to get married because we already love each other very much. And we have you and Tony. We both love you two too much to leave each other."

"But... But don't you want to wear a pretty dress like Kendall's mother?"

Lisbon chuckled.

"No, I'm not the dress type," Lisbon said, and Samantha smiled.

"But you will look pretty in a pretty dress!" Samantha exclaimed. Lisbon chuckled again, but got up.

"Do you want to marry daddy, mummy?" Samantha asked, pulling Lisbon down into the couch.  
"Yes, I do. But like I said, Daddy and I will already stay together forever so it's of no use to get married."

"Well okay... Can I watch the Barbie movie now, Mummy?" Samantha asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Yes you can," Lisbon said, and Samantha smiled.

"Yay!"

-YulianaHenderson-

"And then Daddy bought strawberries for Mummy, to make it up to her," Jane said, and Samantha smiled.

"Mummy likes strawberries, right?"

"She does, yes. Now, get to sleep!" Jane said, and Samantha chuckled, but closed her eyes.

Yet before Jane got the chance to exit her room, she called him again.

"Daddy?" Jane turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you and Mummy not married?"

Jane sighed, thought about it for a moment, then closed the door and sat down on the edge of Samantha's bed, facing her.

"Mummy and I aren't married because we don't need to be married," Jane said, and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"That's what Mummy told me too."

Jane frowned.

"What did Mummy tell you?" he asked.  
"She said that people are marrying when they really love each other. You and Mummy were already staying together forever so it was of no use or something like that, and then she said that she really wants to marry you," Samantha said, and Jane's heart clenched.

Lisbon wanted to marry him.

He never knew if he was ready to marry again. He had thought about asking her many times, but when Lisbon got pregnant of Samantha, he stopped. He figured they just didn't have the time for it anymore.

But maybe now Jane could re-think asking Lisbon to marry him. It would sure be only for the kids, for a wedding wouldn't increase their love. They already loved each other very much.

Jane grabbed Samantha's hand.

"Maybe someday Mummy and I will get married. But not now, Sammy."

Samantha pouted, but she closed her eyes.  
"Good night, Sammy," he whispered, placed a kiss on her forehead, and left her room.

He ran into their bedroom, where Lisbon was putting on her pajamas.

"Stop that immediately!" he exclaimed, and threw Lisbon on the bed.

She frowned, but he covered her body with his, linking their lips, leaving Lisbon's brain dead immediately.

Her hands went to his curls, and he smiled against her mouth.

He pulled away, smiling even more when Lisbon made a small sound of reluctance, laid down beside her and pulled her against him.

"Do you want to marry me, Teresa?" Jane suddenly asked, and Lisbon startled.

"I know this isn't romantic, and hell, you deserve so much more than this, but I can't wait to marry you. Not anymore," he whispered, and grabbed her hand, "this beautiful hand deserves a ring that's beautiful, but not half as beautiful as you. Please, marry me, Teresa. I love you so much."

Lisbon swallowed, and brushed his cheek with her free hand. He leant into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand.

"I love you too, but-"

"No buts. If I won't marry you now, I will be depressed forever. Please," he almost pleaded, and Lisbon smiled.

"You don't have to _plead_ to get me, Jane. You already have me, you know that."

"I know," Jane said, and smiled sheepishly.

She smiled, and traced his lips with her thumb.

"I guess I'll have to marry you, then. I don't want you to be depressed," she said, and his smile went up to his eyes. He linked their lips again into a passionate kiss, grabbing her upper arms not-so-gently, and rolled her over so that she was on top of him. He pulled away slightly, only to look at her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, and she smiled.

"Even if I'm old and grey, and require help with everything?"

Jane chuckled. "Even then. Actually, you're already old."

She gasped, and moved to get off of him, when he grabbed her legs and made her wrap them around his hips.

"Come on, Lisbon, I was _joking_."

"Oh, you were joking?" Lisbon asked, dryly, and Jane nodded, "well, then maybe I was joking too when I said yes."

"You wouldn't say that-"

"Of course I would," she said, and Jane sighed.

"Okay, sorry. But it is true, you are so beautiful," he whispered, and she smiled, bowing down to place a kiss on his lips. Her long hair fell around their heads like a safe wall, and Jane swallowed to get rid of the gigantic lump in his throat.

"Oh God, I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: The episode Sam and Lisbon were watching was 'Big time wedding'. I dunno, I was unconsciously watching that episode while writing this chapter, and thought that it would fit the 'theme' I set for this chapter :D.**

**So, Jane and Lisbon are gonna get married! I'm afraid I won't be writing the wedding, that will happen somewhere between this chapter and next chapter. But just imagine Sam being completely happy with seeing Lisbon in a 'pretty dress', and Tony not really comprehending what's happening since he's only three years old. And then Jane and Lisbon only see each other, causing the team to look after the kids. Just imagine that :D.  
**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	8. Who's more nervous?

**A/N: I'm having the feeling people aren't enjoying this as much as I hoped when I wrote this. For the people that _did_ review this story: Thank you so very much, Sweeties, I love you! For the people that only read this story: Please, leave a review, or at least add this story to your follow list! It's so much appreciated! **

**Anyways: I really loved last chapter! But not everybody did, apparently :D. **

**Remember: Jane and Lisbon are married now. Not really a big chance, but hey, it's still true :D.**

**Sam is 7, Tony is 4. They're like my own children at the moment (even though I don't have children). I love them really much.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly. Despite how much I want it. It's just not true.**

* * *

**'Who's more nervous?'**

"Lisbon, calm down," Jane whispered in Lisbon's ear, and he grabbed her hand.

"There's no need to be nervous. Sam knows the steps," Jane said, and Lisbon sighed.

"Hey, I'm not thinking she doesn't know the choreography. It's just her first performance," she said, and Jane smiled.  
"Well, we're all here, aren't we? Tony, you, me. We will support her. And besides, I don't think Sam is really nervous," Jane said.

Lisbon groaned, and walked into the auditorium. Tony was holding her hand, and was looking around. Sure such a great hall made an impact on a four year old.

They sat down in the seats Jane had booked for them, Tony in between Jane and Lisbon.

"I don't get why Sam always wants to show off," Tony said, and Jane covered the boy's mouth to stop him from saying more.

"Shh, it's okay," Jane whispered, and the boy squirmed to lose Jane's hand.

"Sammy doesn't show off, she's just really good," Lisbon said, and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe that you didn't want her to do ballet?" Jane asked, and now Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," Lisbon said, and focused on the stage. Tony grabbed Lisbon's hand.

"She will screw up," Tony said, and Lisbon laughed.

"What did I tell you Jane? A little Patrick," she said, and he huffed. Though when Lisbon looked away, Jane gave Tony a high-five.

"I could see that, Jane," Lisbon said, and Tony laughed at Jane.

"Hey, little one, stop that," Jane said, but Tony demonstratively hugged his little body with his arms, and shook his head.

"No. Mummy's right," Tony said, and Lisbon looked at him, a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, Tony," she said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your goat," he said.

"Boat. Whatever floats your boat," Lisbon corrected. Tony rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever," he said, and that moment, the show started.

Jane and Lisbon knew that Samantha was one of the best in the group, but she didn't tell them that she had the leading role. And Lisbon had to admit that this was the first time she really loved ballet: the movements the little girls on stage looked graceful and fluent, especially if you took in mind that most girls were not older than nine. Samantha was the youngest, but according to the dance teacher, she could skip a year since she was a natural. Jane had always told Lisbon, but she just didn't want to accept the fact.

Looks like she had to now.

When the show was over, tears were streaming down Lisbon's face, but not of sadness, which Tony thought, but because she was proud.

Samantha was frantically looking for her family, and when she found them, she almost climbed over seats to get to them.

Though Samantha had always been a daddy's girl – when teaming up, she always chose Jane's side, and he did the same – she now immediately ran into Lisbon's arms. Lisbon shot Jane a teasing glare as Samantha finally for once chose her side, and then pushed Samantha tighter against her.

"And how was I, Mummy?" Samantha asked. Lisbon pulled away, and smiled.

"You were perfect, Sammy," Lisbon replied, and Samantha's smile grew so wide that Lisbon was about to cry. Such a beautiful girl.

Samantha pulled away completely, winked at Jane, and then ran up the stage again. Jane and Lisbon frowned, but when Samantha grabbed the microphone, Jane smiled.

"Hello everybody!" Samantha exclaimed through the microphone, and the entire crowd startled, but then saw the little girl in the ballet skirt standing on the big stage, "My name is Sam and I'm seven! I'm sure you've seen me in the show, but that's not why I'm standing here now. My mummy turned forty-six today, and I want you all to sing for her!"

She started singing a song, and the people looked at each other for some sort of approval before Jane started to scream with Samantha.

He lifted Tony, and grabbed Lisbon's hand before pulling them with him on the stage. Lisbon looked at Samantha and Jane all the time, not quite sure what she had to think about this. Jane and Samantha had obviously planned this, like they always did. The two were holding hands, Jane stooped a bit to be as tall as Samantha and they were both singing into the microphone. Tony grabbed Lisbon's hand.

"Happy birthday Mummy, I love you!" Samantha said when the song ended, and the crowd applauded, and laughed and cheered. Samantha ran over to Lisbon, jumped up – causing Lisbon to almost fall backwards – and as Lisbon wrapped her arms around the girl, Samantha wrapped her legs around Lisbon's waist. Samantha placed a kiss on Lisbon's lips, before burying her face in the crook of Lisbon's neck.

"I love you too, strange girl," Lisbon whispered. The strong scent of hair-spray in Samantha's hair tingled Lisbon's nose though, and she coughed.

"We love you all, people, have a great night!" Jane said through the microphone, and walked over to the beautiful sight of Lisbon and Samantha together. He wrapped his arms around the two, and of course Tony couldn't stay behind, wrapping his arms around one of Lisbon's leg. Jane turned his head, his face now inches away from Lisbon's. She smiled.

"Thank you, Patrick," she whispered.  
"For what?"

"For being so perfect. For giving me these perfect children," she replied, and he smiled back.

"It's no biggie. You helped. I should actually thank _you_. For saving me from my faith, and for being with me for years."

She kissed him, and Samantha turned her head too, to immediately cringe at the sight of her parents kissing.

"Yak! Stop it!" she said, and squirmed, making her too heavy for Lisbon to carry and she placed the girl on the floor. Jane wrapped Lisbon in his arms, deepening their at first innocent kiss.

Only they didn't notice Tony and Samantha quietly leaving them, so when they pulled away, the children were gone. Lisbon sighed.

"Great. It's your turn to look for them," Lisbon said, and Jane chuckled. He teasingly bowed down.

"Your will is my command, Your Highness."

* * *

**A/N: Leave your thoughts in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	9. Empty nest

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Someone asked me when we are getting some Tony-centered chapters. Sadly, not this chapter. Next chapter a bit, and after that a lot, but not now. You just have to hold on ;). **

**Sam is 8, Tony is 5!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. But if you have an iPhone, I'm sure there is an app for that.**

* * *

**'Empty nest.'**

"Director Bertram, could you tell us about the rumors that are spreading that there are some job switches in the Serious Crimes Unit?" a journalist asked. Bertram smiled.

"Well, Stacey, I can't say much about it, but I can say that yes, there are going to be some changes in the unit."

"In what form, exactly?"

"Well, I've been looking for a Supervising Agent for a while, but none of the applicants seemed to fit the job. I'm going to name Senior Special Agent Lisbon as the new Supervising Agent, Special Agent Cho is going to take over her team."

"And are the rumors true that Agent Lisbon is married to one of her team members?"

Bertram sighed, and shot a look at Lisbon, who was standing behind the crowd. She nodded.  
"Yes, she is."

"Didn't that bring many problems?"

"Maybe you could better ask Agent Lisbon. It's not my business," Bertram said, motioned to Lisbon to come to the front and left the microphone. Lisbon smiled at the crowd, but was notably nervous.

"So Agent Lisbon, you are married to one of your team members?"

"Didn't you think it was inappropriate?"

"A relationship between two agents is doomed to end, isn't it?"

Everybody shouted, and Lisbon got an immediate headache. She raised her hand, and everybody silenced.

"I need to get some things straight. My husband, Mister Jane, is no agent. He is a mere consultant to the CBI and a great addition to my team. It is true that relationships between two agents are not professional and are unethical, but since Jane is not an agent, I don't see the problem. And now that Director Bertram names me the new Supervising Agent of the Serious Crimes Unit, I see no problem at all," Lisbon said, and before the press could say more, she walked away.

She smiled at Jane who joined her at her side, and then entered the building. He followed her, and grabbed her hand, yet she continued walking.

"No problem at all? That's all? No sentimental speech about how much you love me, and that love conquers all?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Hush," she said.

He smiled.

"But Lisbon," he said, and turned her around, "I am proud of you. That you made it so far. Now you won't be needing me and the team anymore."

She rolled her eyes again, but a small smile was plastered on her face.

"Thanks, Jane," she said, and continued walking.

"And I'm glad that we got married. Though I still don't like that you didn't use my last name-"

"Jane, we discussed this. How would it sound if I introduced us to suspects or families? 'Hey Miss Sanchez, I'm Agent Jane, this my consultant, Mister Jane.' No way, Jane," she said, and he pouted.

She entered her office, and sat down behind her desk.

"But I _am_ going to miss this office. It's been mine for almost twenty years now. And I had a clear view on what _you_ were doing. Now I would have to ask Cho to keep an eye on you," she said, and he raised his hands in defense.

"Wow, stop it there, Missy! You haven't had to fill in paperwork because of _me_ for a lot of years! I'm behaving properly, and you know that too," he said, and she smiled.

"Of course I do. But I just don't want to lose you out of sight."

"Because you're afraid I will do something rash?"

"No, because I love you," she said, and he smiled his 1000-watt smile.

"Well, thank you Lisbon," he said, placed a small kiss on her lips and then went for his couch in the bullpen.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. Some things just never change.

She looked at her desk. A letter was carefully placed on her keyboard, and a note was sticking to the letter.

She frowned, and read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Jane,_

_Could you give this letter to Samantha for me?_

_Thank you very much,_

_Benjamin Rigsby._

Lisbon smiled. The boy was so much in love with Samantha that it was just too cute. He looked so much like his dad that it was basically hilarious.

And everybody could see that Samantha was not interested in Benjamin, but he kept trying.

Lisbon could already see what Samantha's reaction would be like.

And since she was only eight, she told Lisbon that she 'just wasn't ready for a serious relationship'. Besides, Benjamin was really old for Samantha, he was almost ten and Samantha liked her boys younger.

Lisbon took a better look at the letter, which she didn't dare to read if she wanted to live.

Maybe this was what Jane had warned her for: eventually, Samantha wouldn't need Lisbon anymore and would marry and get kids herself.

But that didn't seem the problem now, since Samantha rejected every boy that made a move on her.

Lisbon looked at the pictures of Samantha and Tony on her desk.

Tony was just as Lisbon had feared – a younger copy of Patrick Jane.

And Samantha and Tony kept bickering, sometimes their 'bickering' escalating into bashing each other's heads in. But they could always watch TV with each other a few minutes after.

Strong alliances had formed already in their family: Jane teamed up with Samantha, and Lisbon teamed up with Tony. They would come together eventually, but discussions would always start like that.

But now that Samantha was fully integrated on her school, and Tony was starting too as well, Lisbon again had that 'empty nest' feeling whenever she came home early and the kids weren't there yet.

Jane and Lisbon had kept the scheme they put up when Samantha was a baby, only now that meant that Jane left early on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays to pick up the kids, and Lisbon would on the other days. It was just better that way, the kids would have a standard routine.

Now that Lisbon would become the new Supervising Agent, that would become harder, she figured. But she and Jane would find a way, even if that meant that Lisbon would have to send Jane home earlier everyday to pick up the kids.

"Agent Lisbon? Director Bertram wants you to pack all your stuff to move it to your new office," a man said, pulling her out of her thoughts, and Lisbon nodded.

"Okay, thank you," she said, and the man left. It didn't take long of course before Jane ran into her office.  
"What was that about?" he asked. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Nothing bad, really," she said, and he raised his eyebrows. But then continued walking to the couch in her office.

"That man was just here to tell me that I had to pack my stuff," she said, and he nodded. But then looked at her and immediately ran to her side.

She looked sad. This was _her_ office, had been for so many years now that she could almost consider it her bedroom. She had never wanted to leave this office for another one.

He ran his hand through her hair when he came to stand behind her.

"It will be alright, Teresa. You know Cho, you can visit him to take a look at your office. It won't be lost," he said, and she sighed.

"I know, but it's just not the same," she said. He smiled. He turned her chair around, grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"So, Honey Bee, let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: Just to clear some things up: The Supervising Agents in the past are Minelli, LaRoche, Hightower, Wainwright. I hope you understood that :D. And I know it's a bit mean to separate Lisbon from her team, but she wants to make a career, right? To earn money for Sam and Tony, the _right_ way, not the Jane way. Then she needs to do this. And I believe it's only easier for both Jane and Lisbon, because they won't be around every minute of every day (not that they don't want that) but working is easier if they are not glued together :D.**

**And I ship Benjamin and Samantha, but only for a few chapters :D. (then again, if Jane and Lisbon get a child in the show, I would definitely ship that child and Ben, even if their child is a boy ;D. Just like people ship Michael (from Hodgins and Angela) and Christine (from Booth and Brennan) from Bones. Come on, they're just babies :S)**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you so much! See you tomorrow when I post the next chapter!**


	10. A week off

**A/N: Your reviews keep making me happy! Thank you!**

**I just finished work (from 9 am to 1 pm), and I just internally laughed so hard. The people there told me that they liked me because I was a bit shy and modest and sweet. I was smiling a really cute smile, but in my brain I was all like 'Me, sweet? No way, LOL!'. So... That was really funny, thought I'd share it with you :D.**

**Sam is 9, Tony is 6. Still not much Tony, but I promise, you will get some of Tony in later chapters! Hold on! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'A week off'**

"Ben, put that down, will you?" Sarah exclaimed, as she ran after Benjamin to clean up the mess he left behind. She didn't know from whom the boy got it, that everlasting curiosity for basically everything.

Jane and Lisbon walked next to Rigsby, holding hands and occasionally stealing quick kisses from each other.

"Daddy, I want to go to Fantasyland!" Samantha exclaimed, while she pulled on Jane's free hand.

Lisbon had arranged a week off for the entire team, and her. CBI partly paid for it, the rest was from Jane's hand – of course. All the family additions – in the form of children and spouses – could come with and they were going to have the best week of their lives.

Lisbon had offered to split up, so the families could enjoy their week on their own, but of course Jane had protested against it. He said that everybody needed to adjust to each other now. And besides, Cho and Van Pelt didn't have any family with them. And the newest agent to the team, Agent Ted Monico, had in fact a family, but he thought that he didn't have the liberty to bring them with him, since he was new in the team. Yes, Jane... well, Jane acted like Jane regarding that. But no; no children and wife to Disneyland for Special Agent Monico.

Benjamin huffed at Samantha's statement.

"Fantasyland? That's for girls," he said, and Samantha shot him a death glare.

"Well, maybe that's because I _am_ a girl!" she hissed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Can we, Daddy?" Samantha asked, returning to Jane again.

Jane looked around the group.

"I guess you have to ask the rest, Sammy. I don't particularly disagree it, I have a small crush on Sleeping Beauty, so-" Jane started, but was cut off by Lisbon's elbow in his side.

"Hey, you're a beauty too when you're sleeping!" he exclaimed, and she rolled her eyes.

Within seconds, Samantha asked around to see for approval and was back at Jane's side.  
"We can go to Fantasyland!" she exclaimed, and Jane smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but felt Lisbon's hold on his hand tighten. He closed his mouth immediately, and Lisbon smiled in satisfaction.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon had slightly missed notion of where everybody was, since they were everywhere except for next to her.

Only Tony was close to Lisbon, holding her hand. She looked down at him. The boy could talk for hours when they were home, but he wasn't really good in big crowds. Well, he most certainly didn't have that from Jane.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She lowered herself to be on the same level as him – he was tall for his age, but still not tall enough to easily talk with without having to stoop.

"Do you like it here, Tony?" Lisbon asked, and he nodded.

"I do. I just wish Samantha wouldn't act so stupid," Tony whispered, and Lisbon laughed.

"I know, T, but I'm afraid that's my fault. I told Daddy to give her a great week, since she was a bit stressed by ballet and school."

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"So it was you who caused that?" he asked, and pointed at Samantha who was shaking hands with Prince Charming, chuckling like mad.

Lisbon chuckled too.

"Yes, I guess," she said, and Tony looked at her. Then laughed.

"I can't blame you, Mummy," he said, and Lisbon laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because Sam is Sam."

"And that's one hundred percent true," Lisbon said, and got up. She grabbed his hand, and joined Jane, Van Pelt, Cho and Monico.

-YulianaHenderson-

The group was sitting in the restaurant.

Jane had placed the kids at the right of the table, the parents next to them and next to the parents the other three.

Benjamin kept looking at Samantha, and frankly, it was annoying the crap out of her.

"Okay, Benjamin, I have to talk to you," she said. She stood up, grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her into the hall. She could faintly hear the adults suppressing chuckling. Thing was, she pulled him into the hall, but the adults had still a clear view on the two.

As soon as the kids were in the hall, Samantha looked at him, shooting flames out her clear green eyes.

"I know that you're in love with me, but I'm not in love with you. I told you before, I'm too young to be in a serious relationship, and if I was, I would certainly not begin one with you. So you better push me out of your mind," she said.

Yet when she was about to walk back into the room, Benjamin grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, linking their lips.

But Samantha didn't pull away, Benjamin did.

She stared at him, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I thought you didn't like me," Benjamin said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a chance," she said, and he smiled. He squeezed her hand, and they walked back into the room.

Samantha looked straight into the shining eyes of her mother, who was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of her daughter holding hands with a boy.

"Oe, guess who's got a boyfriend," Tony sing-sang behind the menu he was holding. Lisbon slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hush, Tony," she said, and he sighed. She focused on the two kids who joined at the table again. Benjamin looked happier than ever every time he looked over at Samantha.

Lisbon looked at Jane, and she knew they thought the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Still Benjamin and Sammy. God, isn't that weird? I ship Benjamin with an OC. Okay. So...**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	11. Some things are just sickening

**A/N: I received a review that made me kind of sad. A user told me that he/she stopped reading the first chapter after I had written 'this girl was so much more than Charlotte'. I don't know, but that made me so sad. Because I try my best. Of course, opinions may be different, but why should Jane think Charlotte is better than Samantha? Charlotte isn't alive anymore, and Samantha is. Jane knew he got to see Samantha grow up, where he wasn't able to with Charlotte. That user won't read this, since he/she won't continue with this story, but it made me so sad. I'm sorry.**

**But, a special thanks to _Teresa Janes_. Thanks for your reviews :D.  
But also a thanks to the other people that reviewed last chapter! _AnniT80_ (my evil genius), _Lothlorien Aeterna_ (I'm so proud of you, even if I haven't reviewed or alerted your stories! You're really great, keep working!) and _ilovethementalist_. Thank you guys!  
**

**Sam is 10, Tony is 7, Jane is 50 and Lisbon is 48. But we can forget their ages, right? God, I don't like older Jane and Lisbon xD.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I'm afraid. Only Sam and Tony are mine (in my mind, of course, because they're Jane and Lisbon's :D.)**

* * *

**'Some things are just sickening.'**

Samantha was in her room, practicing her dance moves. She could be in there for hours, without any rest or coming downstairs to talk with Lisbon.

Lisbon was sick, nothing that bad but still bad enough to be send on sick leave for at least a week. Lisbon thought it was actually good, to sit at home entire days and being able to rest a bit. The job of Supervising Agent was more tiring than she'd thought.

Lisbon laid on the couch, reading a book about the CBI. Jane had rolled his eyes at it, but hey, it was what made her happy.

Normally, either Jane or Lisbon would pick up Tony, but since Lisbon was at home, sick, and Jane was at work, Samantha picked him up. Lisbon was so nervous when she awaited the two, but when they came home, all their limbs still attached to their bodies, no scratches, no blood, she was relieved.

Tony ran to her, and he jumped, landing next to her on the couch.

"Do you want something, Mummy?" he asked, and she smiled.

"No, T, thank you," she said, and he nodded.

"Okay!"

He sat next to her, in silence. After a long while, he turned towards her.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?"

"How is it that Ben's parents are really young?" Tony asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"Ben's parents aren't young, Daddy and I are really old." It was true. Rigsby was only forty-four and Lisbon was almost fifty – which sounded really old in Lisbon's ears.

"No, you're not."

"Yes we are."

Tony crossed his arms on his body.

"Okay, you are. But you're beautifully old, Mummy," Tony said, and Lisbon's smile grew.

"Thank you, T. And you are beautifully young," she said, and he chuckled. He swung his arms around Lisbon's neck.

"What are we celebrating?" Samantha asked as she entered the living room.

"Nothing special."

"Can I join?" Samantha asked, and Lisbon looked at Tony. He slowly nodded, and then Lisbon nodded too.

"Of course you can," she said, and Samantha jumped on the couch, almost crushing Lisbon as she did.

But Lisbon wrapped her arms around the two.

"I love you, both of you," Lisbon said, and kissed the top of their heads.

"How are you feeling, Mum?" Samantha asked. Lisbon swallowed slightly. She was feeling nauseous and sleepy, but it was bearable.

"I'm okay, I guess, just feeling a bit nauseous," she said, and Samantha jumped up.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Samantha asked, and Lisbon thought about it. But then she grabbed both children's hands and got up.

Samantha quickly put on music and the three started dancing.

But it didn't take long before Lisbon felt strong arms around her waist, and her feet left the ground. Samantha and Tony chuckled, but Lisbon couldn't laugh about it.

Jane turned her around, still in his arms, and that was it.

She was soon put on the floor again and turned around. She quickly kissed Jane, before running out of the living room and running into the bathroom.

Jane frowned, and looked at the kids.

"Mum was feeling nauseous, and I think you just made it worse," Samantha said, and Jane cringed.

"Ouch...," he said, and the two kids chuckled.

"You can continue dancing, I'm going to watch how she's doing," he said, turned the volume of the music up before following Lisbon.

He found her on the bathroom floor, her head in the toilet. She turned her head, and smiled faintly at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he said. She sighed.

He knelt down beside her, and placed a hand between her shoulder blades.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick," she whispered, and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He moved to clean up the mess, and when he was done, he focused on Lisbon again, who was now sitting against the wall.

"Let's get you into bed," he said, and lifted her up, bride-like. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jane placed her in the bed, and Samantha and Tony ran inside too.

"No, not now, Mummy needs to rest," Jane immediately said, and the two pouted. Jane sighed.

"Fine, but just a kiss," he said finally, and Samantha and Tony climbed on the bed to give Lisbon a quick kiss.

"Sleep well," Samantha whispered, and Lisbon smiled faintly.

"I will, Sammy," she replied, "and try to practice the new steps."

Samantha smiled, and nodded.

The kids left the room, and Jane began tucking her in.

"You know what's your problem, Teresa? You keep thinking that you can just go on. That you don't need to rest. But you do need rest, because you're only human, just like me and Sam and Tony. You're not a superhero," he said, and she groaned.

"But-"

"Stop saying but," he ordered, and laid down beside her, they foreheads touching. "You can't protest against it, it's true. Now, is there something I need to know before you go to sleep?"

She nodded.  
"Tony has exercises he needs to do for reading, and Samantha had new steps that she needed to learn. Also, Van Pelt called. She and Cho are happy to look after Sam and Tony when we go to Chicago."

Jane nodded, saving what she said in his memory palace.

"More?" he asked, and she nodded. She didn't want to kiss him, for she had just thrown up and still had that dreadful taste in her mouth.

"Yes. I love you," she said, and he smiled.

"Don't make me kiss you, Lisbon," he said, and kissed her forehead.

"But I love you too," he whispered, and exited the bedroom.

-YulianaHenderson-

The three were snuggled up against each other on the couch, watching a movie Tony picked.

"Dad, why is it that Mum always gets sick, but you don't? It's like you're immune to getting sick," Samantha said, and Jane smiled.

"Sick can also be because somebody is stressed, Sammy. And since is Mum is... yes, she's stressed, she's more likely to catch an illness on her way."

"And you're not stressed?" Samantha asked, incredulously.

"Of course I'm not. Why stress?"

"On her way to what, exactly?" Tony asked.

"Well, on her way to work, for example. But also on her way to you. School is a breeding place for germs and diseases. Little children tend to infect each other."

"Hey, I'm not little!" Tony exclaimed, and Jane chuckled.

"Of course not, little one. Chips?" Jane asked, and both children nodded enthusiastically.

He smiled.

How hard it was to admit, it was sometimes best for Lisbon to be sick. She could rest and just calm down from all the chaos at work. And Jane could spend some time with the children, since Lisbon was most of the time inseparable from the two.

He carried two big bowls of chips and popcorn mixed, and gave them to the kids. He sat down in between the two.

"Like always: Mum can't know anything about this, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I kinda like sneaky Jane, but then again, he is always sneaky, isn't he? :D**

**For the Tony fans: Next chapter will not contain any Tony. I'm so terribly sorry! Chapter 13 will be full of it, I promise :D.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and until next chapter!**


	12. Why do they even grow up?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews - again. I just keep thanking you because you can't possibly see the smile on my face whenever I get new reviews. So I keep saying it, just so you know :D.**

**Like I said: This chapter will not contain very much Tony - if not at all. But next chapter will have him, I promise :D.**

**I apologize already for the delay of a few hours on this chapter. I had to work from 1 pm to 9 pm (which was _really_ tiring) so I found no chance at all to upload it earlier. Sorry!**

**Sam is 11, Tony is 8. I always mention their ages, so to stop mention them now would be weird :D.**

**Somebody on Facebook told me that I needed to stop put smileys after every sentence. But I just basically can't. I've had this thing a while ago, where I didn't add smileys, and I got into a fuss with that person because he/she got my whole message wrong. And since you can't _read_ sarcasm (most of the time, that is), I add smileys. If you find it annoying too: I don't care! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do people even read this? I don't think so. Just for the few people that do read it: I don't own The Mentalist, and don't make any money with my stories.**

* * *

**'Why do they even grow up?'**

"Mum, what stands LAPD for?" Samantha asked, as she made her homework in Lisbon's office. She most of the time made her homework there now, for Lisbon and Samantha would almost never speak each other otherwise. Lisbon was busy with her job, and Samantha was with ballet.

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork.

"Los Angeles Police Department," Lisbon said.

"So... So LVPD means... Las Vegas Police Department?" she asked, and Lisbon nodded. Samantha smiled and continued with her homework.

If you squinted, you could almost see a little Lisbon in Samantha – if you squinted, yes, because Samantha had blonde hair, she didn't look the slightest like Lisbon. But the dedication both had for what they loved to do was the same.

Lisbon didn't really think that Samantha would become a cop like her mother, since Samantha didn't even know what these abbreviations meant. But hey, Lisbon had found peace with a ballerina in the family. She had enough time left to let Tony become a cop.

Cho entered Lisbon's office – without knocking, nobody did these days – and his gaze fell immediately on Samantha.

It was a warm day, and Samantha didn't see the need in changing her clothes since her ballet clothes were comfortable enough.

The girl had just come from ballet when she ran inside the CBI building. She was still wearing most of her ballet clothes, and her long hair was still tied into a tight ballet bun. She had put on shorts over her leotard and tights. Of course, Samantha didn't want an average leotard, and Jane had to pay lots of money. She had tricked him into buying the store's most expensive one, and Lisbon had told Jane that she was accompanying Samantha to the ballet store next time.

The leotard was beautiful though, no doubt about that. It was magenta – apparently, pink had more names than just 'pink' – and on and above her collar-bones, the top was made of translucent lace, covering also Samantha's shoulders.

"Hi Uncle Kimball!" Samantha cheered as she saw Cho.

"Hey Sam," he replied, his face not changing, and he turned towards Lisbon again.

"Boss, we think we have a break in the case. We would want to hear your opinion about it," Cho said, and Lisbon nodded.

"Coming," she said, and was ready to leave her office. Samantha looked up, and Lisbon nodded. Samantha jumped up in glee and followed her mother to the bullpen.

Van Pelt's smile beamed as she saw Samantha behind Lisbon.

"Hey Sam," Van Pelt said, and Samantha smiled at the woman.

Samantha had told Lisbon many times that she found it sad that Van Pelt, such a beautiful woman, was still alone. She was already almost thirty-eight, she wouldn't stay young and pretty forever. Lisbon had just laughed at this, seeing as she and Jane got together when she was thirty-eight and he was forty. There was still some time for Van Pelt left.

"So, what's your take on it?" Lisbon asked, as she looked at the white-board standing behind Jane's unused desk.

"Well, Jane said the husband did it. We checked the husband: nothing. After interrogating the entire family, our – except for Jane's – guess is that the oldest son did it. He had many classmates who are drug dealing or in any other way involved in illegal activities."

Lisbon seemed to think about it.

"It's possible. But you need to have evidence, I can't prosecute the man without it," Lisbon said, and Cho nodded.

"It's the best friend," Samantha suddenly said, and everybody turned around, their eyes wide. The girl was reading the case file Jane had obviously given her – without permission, of course.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon asked, and Samantha looked at the group again.

"The victim's best friend. From what I can read, the best friend is richer than the victim. The victim could have been jealous of the best friend, and they could have fought and-"

"How did you figure this all out?" Lisbon asked, clearly surprised at how Samantha had seemed to have cracked the case in three seconds.

Van Pelt looked at Cho.

"It can be possible, Boss," she said, and Cho nodded.

"We'll interrogate her again."

"You know, I'm not even surprised that this could be called a Jane-hunch," Rigsby said. The rest smiled a bit.

"That's not strange considering she's a daughter of mine," Jane said, and the team rolled their eyes.

Jane continued laying on his couch, the team picked up work again, and so Lisbon returned to her office. Samantha followed her.

"Do you want me to get Tony?" Samantha asked. Lisbon sighed.

"No, I'll get him," she said, and Samantha nodded.

"Okay. I'll go with Dad then," she said.

They both focused on their work, but Lisbon just couldn't focus since she began thinking about an idea.

"You know what, I'll ask Dad to get Tony, we can shop in the city," Lisbon said, and Samantha's face lit up.

"Really? But it's a school day! Dad would never-"

"Yes, but I don't care. If I can't shop with my daughter, then he's stupid," Lisbon said. She got up and fetched her jacket from the couch in her office.

Samantha just stared at her mother.

"I thought you didn't like shopping?"

"I don't like shopping with your dad. He runs around the shops, throwing clothes at me that I then need to try on, or I spend three hours sitting on a bench. That's no fun." Samantha suppressed a chuckle. It was true. Seeing her parents shop was funny as hell. "With you, shopping is nice."

Lisbon had walked to the door of her office, looking at Samantha.

"You coming?" Lisbon asked, and Samantha jumped up, hastily grabbing her stuff and joining her mother.

They quickly stopped by Jane to explain the plans.

"You get Tony on your way back home, I'm going shopping with Sam. I'm going to use your credit card and I am not going to look at how much I'm spending," Lisbon stated, and Jane opened his eyes at her, immediately frowning.

"But-"

"No but, stop saying but. You can't stop me. I need new clothes and Sam does too. Bye!" she said, cheerily, and left the bullpen.

The team smiled as Jane sat up straight, looking after the two, his eyebrows raised.

"Guess Lisbon finally discovered your money, Jane," Rigsby said, and the team laughed.

"Well, she already did, but-"

"But she never figured she could use it against you? Lisbon's smart, Jane, and she still wants to pay you back for leaving her here last week," Van Pelt said.

Jane looked at her.  
"She's still angry about it? Really, it wasn't that bad. It would have been worse if she had the kids."

"Right. And you don't care about her?"

"Well, Grace, I can't stop but feel personally attacked by this statement. Of course I care about her."

"But?"

"But nothing."

"But everything, Jane. Since you two got married, I didn't see new clothes on Lisbon. Now, Lisbon is definitely not the woman to wear the same over and over again, so she didn't get any clothes from you. And would never shop for clothes on her own. Allow her some fun with Sam, up until now, you and Lisbon went together if you shopped for clothes for the kids. Why do you think Samantha sits in Lisbon's office when she comes back from school?" Van Pelt rambled, and Jane sighed.

"You know what, you're right."

Van Pelt smiled as she had just talked some sense into the man.

Everybody could see how much Jane and Lisbon loved each other. With most marriages, the 'in love' part vanished after a few months, sometimes even after a few weeks. The people would still love each other very much, but they didn't need to be around each other every minute of every day. Of course, Jane and Lisbon weren't together _always_, but if they were, they couldn't stop touching each other, looking at each other with so much love it almost gave Van Pelt butterflies in her stomach.

But then again, Jane and Lisbon weren't a normal couple anyways. They had been through a lot together, everybody wished them lots of love.

Jane sighed though as he laid down on his couch again. He could almost _feel_ the money leaving his account. Damn Lisbon sometimes, he was sure she and Sam would come home with a lot of superfluous clothes and accessories. That they didn't need, of course.

* * *

**A/N: About the homework Sam was making: Just imagine her having some sort of theme-week at school. You know, where they get taught everything about the police, for example? Or don't you have them in the US? Oh well, we have them sometimes here in The Netherlands. If you don't have them, just imagine you have.**

**I _love_ bossy Lisbon. She is always bossy, so that's just the girl we know, right? :D**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and until next chapter! (I'll also upload the next chapter of 'Patrick and the magic lamp' tonight (it's evening here (10:17 pm at the time I write this), so look out for that one too!)**


	13. It's not easy to be second

**A/N: In the category 'Unneeded information': I ate at a Chinese restaurant tonight. They had these fortune cookies, and mine said 'Someone is watching you smile'. Kind of creepy, I smile almost always. But thank you, fortune cookie, I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Sam is 12, Tony is 9. There is some hurt at the beginning of this chapter for Tony, but he will be happy eventually, so don't stop reading :D.**

**I kind of promised a more Tony-centered chapter. Well, this one does star Sam, but not much, so you have your Tony-chapter :D.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE, thank you very much.**

* * *

**'It's not easy to be second.'**

Tony groaned as his parents once again only focused on Samantha.

They didn't pay attention to him. Never had, and they would probably never will. Samantha was the best of them two, she was the girl that had everything and won everybody's hearts with her dancing, and her smile, and her freaking perfect appearance. She could dance on points now, woohoo. More reason for everyone to focus more on Samantha.

He was nine, for crying out loud, he should get attention too. Children shouldn't be neglected like this, children need to-

"T, you coming?" Lisbon asked, and that pulled him out of his reverie. He looked at her, and nodded. She grabbed his hand, but he didn't follow her. She turned around.

"Hey, little one, what's wrong?" she asked, and he looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Sam is your favorite child. You don't care about me because you only pay attention to her. You don't love me-"

Lisbon shot him a look, angry at first, but sighed.

The boy still wasn't her height – it would take a while, she hoped – but the doctor told Lisbon that he would become almost as tall as Jane. Samantha was already taller than Lisbon, and of course Lisbon hated it. A twelve year old isn't supposed to be taller than her fifty-one year old mother.

She looked at Samantha, and then at Tony again.

"You know, I've never wanted Sam to begin with ballet. Daddy told me that I needed to accept a girly-girl, and I eventually gave in. But I'm still an agent, T, and I am not always feminine, as you might know. I love that Sammy is so good in ballet, but you're the one that wants to become an agent. You're my favorite," she said, though she whispered the last words, and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

Tony looked at Samantha. She'd just had a performance, not a big one, only in one of the dance rooms the ballet school had. Samantha had just started dancing on pointes, meaning she could also dance with boys. And that was interesting for a twelve year old who had only just gained true interest in the other gender.

Samantha and her dance partner didn't do really difficult dance moves – no lifts or anything, they were still too young for that. But Jane had a big interest in dance and had watched a lot of ballet videos with Samantha, and they were now performing their own version of the Swan Lake, Samantha in leotard and ballet skirt and Jane in his usual three-piece-suit. Where Samantha and her dance partner weren't allowed to do lifts, Jane and Samantha did, since Jane was strong enough to carry her.

Most people had left long before the two started, but there were still some parents left, and they sat down again to look at the unexpected show.

Tony and Lisbon both rolled their eyes.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you to the CBI? I know Samantha has been there a lot of times, but I didn't, only when I was a baby."

Lisbon smiled. She had told him a lot of things about the CBI, about what happened there and also a lot about the cases they were dealing with – without many details about the body, obviously – but it was true that he hadn't been there much.

"Of course you can, T."

A big smile spread on his face.

"Thank you!" he said, and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled.

"No problem, T."

Jane and Samantha had finished their dance, and the people clapped. Jane gave all the credits to Samantha of course, since she was the real ballerina and he was just a father of a ballerina.

"You can get an autograph on your way out! Thank you very much!" Jane exclaimed, and Tony and Lisbon rolled their eyes again.

The dance teacher walked towards Samantha, looking furious, and Jane slowly walked back to Lisbon, feeling guilty he did that.

"Don't look at me like that, Sam deserves to be lifted. She wanted it for so long," Jane said, and Lisbon sighed. She looked at Samantha and the teacher, who was explaining to the girl again that lifting was not allowed yet at Samantha's age.

"Go save your daughter, Jane," Lisbon said. Jane sighed, and hung his head.

"Okay...," he murmured and walked back to the teacher, already flashing her his 1000-watt smile.

"Why is Dad so childish?" Tony asked. Lisbon shrugged.  
"I have no idea, T," she said. He chuckled. Lisbon looked at Jane and Samantha who were obviously winning the discussion. Not a surprise since Samantha looked a _lot_ like her father.

"Mum? Can Sammy and I get a little brother or sister?" Tony asked, and Lisbon coughed.  
"What? No! No, no, Tony, you can't," Lisbon said, and Tony frowned.

"Why not?" Lisbon sighed.  
"Because I can't anymore, Tony."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because women have... they have only a limited time when they can get babies... And... And well, I'm already too old," she said, and Tony pouted.

"But T, you and Sam are enough for Dad and me. We already love you very much, another one would be too much. We're happy with you," Lisbon said, as she engaged the boy in a tight hug.

"Hey, why are we hugging?" Jane asked as he and Samantha got back to Lisbon and Tony. But Jane didn't await an answer and simply wrapped his arms around the two.

Samantha rolled her eyes. She was so not a part of this.

But Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the hug.

Samantha groaned, but complied.

After a while, they all pulled away. Lisbon looked at Tony for approval, and when he nodded, she turned towards Samantha.

Lisbon scanned the girl, and smiled.

"How is it you're so beautiful?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, that's because she's a daughter of _me_," Jane answered, deciding he was a part of the conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you, Jane," she hissed. Samantha and Tony chuckled, and Jane murmured something like _Women_.

"A beautiful young woman," Lisbon said, and Samantha smiled.

"Thank you, Mum," Samantha said, and Lisbon moved in for another hug. Yet Jane stopped Lisbon, turned her around and kissed her.

"Oh god, not here!" Samantha exclaimed, and left the room. Tony turned around.

Lisbon wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, deepening the kiss.

They were stopped by the dance teacher coughing next to them. They pulled away, and looked at her.

"Can I ask you to leave the room now?" she asked, and Jane and Lisbon sighed.  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Jane asked, looking at Lisbon.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it for a second."

"Yeah, me too," he replied, and they both stared at the ceiling as an act of thinking, their fingers on their chins. The dance teacher groaned, and looked at Tony.

The boy shrugged.

"Don't tell me about it. I have this every day."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Tony, haha :D. I actually remember these moments where I all but begged my mother for a new baby brother or sister (I have two younger sisters (I'm 17, the eldest is 14 and the youngest is 10) so our family is already crowded) and she kept telling me that A) another child like my youngest sister would break her apart (my sister is really hyper) and B) she couldn't get any children anymore. So Tony, I get what you're feeling, bro!**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and see you next chapter!**


	14. Stay here with me

**A/N: Hello again my dear followers! Hope you've been dying to read this new chapter! :D**

**Just a fair warning: There is a little bit of a fight between Lisbon and Samantha. Nothing to worry about though, you know I wouldn't let them hate each other. It's just that Samantha is starting to become a royal pain in the ass like her dad, and since she's also already 13, she starts to get into puberty and doesn't know what wrong or right is. Trust me, I have a 14 year old sister, I know how excruciating it can be to be around her.**

**So, Sammy is 13, Tony is 10. He is just a bit shorter than Lisbon is (my 10 year sister is around 5 foot, so she's approaching the adorable height of Robin which is 5 foot 4. I'm around 5 foot 7, so to me, Robin's height is sweet. My best friend is actually also around 5 foot 4, maybe ever a bit shorter. Oh well, who cares), which of course bothers her but you won't read that much about it in this chapter. I'll bring it up again next chapters (if you want me to :D)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

**'Stay here with me.'**

"Mum, I'm going to Tessa's party!" Samantha exclaimed.

"No, Sam, stay here," Lisbon replied. Samantha turned around, looking Lisbon into her eyes.

"No. Because if I'm unpopular because I missed this, it's your fault. I'm going," Sam yelled, and left the house before Lisbon could say more.

Lisbon groaned, and Jane saw. He smiled.

"Looks like Tessa is more important to her than you are," he teased. She shot him a death glare.  
"The room just got colder," Tony said from behind his CBI book.

"Don't you dare tease me with that, you know how much that hurts," she said. Jane raised his arms in defense.

"Teresa, it was just a joke-"

"And I hate these jokes."

Jane sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay," he said, and she looked at the magazine she was reading.

Jane noticed Lisbon getting grumpier as the days were passing. He was sure it had something to do with Samantha being popular and being home almost never. Lisbon missed the days when Samantha was still young and couldn't leave the house on her own.

He looked at her. She got more beautiful with every year, with every tender kiss she placed on his lips.

She snapped at Tony and him way too much these days, and it wasn't even funny anymore. He missed their playful banter.

He leaned over and grabbed her hand.  
"She still loves you, Teresa. She just doesn't show it much. But she still does," he said, and she huffed.

"Yeah, right," she replied. Jane sighed. Lisbon was just a stubborn teenager sometimes.

Jane looked at Tony, who was looking at the conversation with slight wonder. He'd always been used to seeing his parents make out or discussing happy things. But seeing his mother so sad and his father so desperate to make her happy – it was strange, even for them.

Jane swallowed, and looked at Lisbon again.

"Teresa-"

"Shut up Jane," she hissed, but the teasing tone wasn't evident in her voice. She was really angry.

Jane nodded, and left the room.

Tony looked at his mother, who swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat.

He walked over to her, and covered her hand with his.

"Samantha really loves you, Mum," Tony whispered, and a tear escaped Lisbon's eye. She turned, looked at him, and pulled him into a hug.

-YulianaHenderson-

In another room, Jane was desperately trying to reach Samantha's phone.

"Sam Jane," Sam said as she finally answered her phone.

"Sam, it's your dad. Could you come home-"

"No, Dad, I'm not coming home. I need to go to this party-"

"But your mother is crying here, Sam."

That seemed to shock Samantha, because it was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke again.

"Why is she crying?" she asked, her voice suddenly smaller.

"Because she thinks you hate her."

"But I don't-"

"You yelled at her, Sam. You left without saying a good word. Honestly, I can't blame your mother."

"But-"

"You know I hate the word 'but'. Come home. Tell Mum how much you love her. After that, I can let you go to the party."

Jane heard Samantha sigh.

"Fine," she said, and she hung up.

Jane walked back to the room where Lisbon and Tony were, and anxiously waited for Samantha. He didn't tell Lisbon he called her.

Lisbon was reading the magazine again, but Jane could see her pushing back tears. Not that she succeeded.

Then Samantha re-entered the room, and Lisbon's head shot up.

Samantha saw Lisbon's red eyes, and swallowed.

"I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you," Samantha said, and Lisbon nodded, and swallowed.

"It's okay, Sam, go to your party-"

"No, Mum, it's not okay. I'm sorry, so sorry. I really don't hate you," Samantha said, as she ran over to her mother and engaged her in a hug.

"I love you so much Mum, I thought you already knew," Samantha whispered. Lisbon shook her head, but wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I'll stay home," Samantha whispered, on which Lisbon frantically shook her head, and pulled away.  
"No, you need to get to that party-"

"No, Mum. Tonight I'm staying with you," Samantha said, and Lisbon smiled faintly, brushing her cheek.

"Come, I need to show you something," Lisbon said, grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her out of the room into Jane and Lisbon's bedroom.

Lisbon began frantically looking for the thing, and when she finally found it, she motioned to Samantha to sit down on the big bed.

She did, and Lisbon sat down beside Samantha.

"The other day when you asked about your grandparents, I told you that I didn't want to talk about it. Do you remember that?" Lisbon asked, and Samantha nodded.

Lisbon showed her the picture she was holding: it was a photo of Lisbon, her brothers and parents. It hurt every time to look at it, but it was necessary.

"That's me," she said, as she pointed at herself, "that's Uncle Thomas, and James and Michael. And that," she said, pointing at her mother, "is my mother. Your grandmother. She died when I was twelve, so just a bit younger than you. My father got depressed straight after it. He really loved my mother and couldn't live without her. He became an alcoholic, and would suffer from black-outs. He hit me and my brothers almost every day, we would never know why. We didn't do anything wrong. He could get angry about the tiniest things. One day, he hit Michael half to death, but he couldn't remember it anymore afterwards. We were so scared of him that we would hide under the table whenever he came home from his usual drinking at the bar. He couldn't handle the situation anymore eventually, and killed himself."

Samantha looked at her mother in shock.

"What? So... so you don't have parents anymore?" Samantha asked, incredulously, and Lisbon nodded.

"I told myself the moment you were born that I wouldn't become like my parents. Even if either me or your dad died, you would get such a happy youth that it could've been illegal. I wanted to give you the youth I never had," Lisbon said, and Samantha swallowed.

"But you never told me-"

"Because it still hurts."

Samantha was silent. She never knew about her mother's past, nobody would tell her about it. Sure, she knew enough about her father's past, but that couldn't get unnoticed since Angela and Charlotte's pictures were still placed on the table in the living room, and the entire team told her about it when she asked for it. But her mother's past seemed to be unknown to everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Samantha asked, her voice small, and Lisbon sighed.

"Because I figured you didn't need to know."

Samantha swung her arms around her mother's neck.

"I'm sorry, Mummy," she whispered, and tears sprang to Lisbon's eyes.

"It's okay, Sammy. As long as you let me give you a happy life, it's okay," Lisbon whispered, and Samantha nodded.

"I will," she replied. The two stayed in each other's arms for a long moment.

Jane entered the room to see if they were still alive, and was frowned upon seeing the two suddenly hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces. He saw the family picture of Lisbon in her hands, and everything fell into place.

"Can I-"

"No, you can't. Oh, and you sleep on the couch tonight," Lisbon said, and Samantha slightly chuckled.

"But-"

"No but, Jane. Samantha is accompanying me in this bed this night," Lisbon said, pulled away and smiled at Samantha. The girl smiled back.

Jane sighed. He knew he couldn't win from Lisbon.

"Okay...," he said, and exited the room.

"Just one question, though," Samantha started, and Lisbon turned to her again, "why do you and Dad call each other Jane and Lisbon?"

Lisbon laughed.

"That's a long story," she said, and got up to get changed.

"We have enough time," Samantha said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Well, okay," she said, and sat down beside Samantha again, preparing herself for a long night of discussing how she and Jane got together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you're creative enough to think of a way that Jane and Lisbon got together. I've read so many fics about that that it's starting to bore me, so I won't bore you with more 'how Jane and Lisbon finally got together' stories. Make up your own! :D And oh, if you think of something in your mind, make sure to add a lot of smut since Samantha was conceived in that very night xD. Ah, my brain is full of smut, I need a clean-up, like definitely! :D**

**Everything I said about Lisbon's dad is actually true. The only thing I thought of myself was the third brother's name. To be honest, I always use the same name for that 'unnamed' brother. It will stay simple and comprehensible that way (at least for me :D).**

**And don't you think it's cute that Lisbon wants the best freaking childhood for her children? I don't know, but I was smiling from ear to ear when I wrote it. Lisbon's so cute with Sam and Tony (even if I make her that cute) :D.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and see you tomorrow for the next chapter! Oh, and be sure to check out my recently updated story 'The Devoted Way', I can assure you, it's worth it! :D**


	15. Empty nest 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support! :D**

**No long Author's Note this time, though I love writing them. The only thing I have to say is Sam is 14 and Tony is 11. And this chapter has more Tony than Sammy :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unfortunately. **

* * *

**'Empty nest 2.0.'**

"Sam, put your phone away," Jane said. Samantha raised her hand, but not stopping with texting whoever she was texting.

"I have to finish this, wait a second," she said, and Jane and Lisbon looked at each other.

Tony then grabbed Samantha's phone and put it away.  
"Tony, what the hell! I wasn't finished!" she exclaimed, and leaned over to fetch her phone back.

"We're eating, Sam!" Tony said.

"Yeah, so?"

"If Dad tells you to put it away, you put it away."

"But-"

"No but."

Lisbon and Jane looked at the scene, small smiles on their faces.

"I told you, your hate for the word 'but' doesn't only affect you," Lisbon said, and Sam and Tony turned to look at them.

"They don't listen to me, they only listen to you."

"And they have all reason to. What you say is rubbish."

"It's not rubbish!"

"Yes it is."

"Is not-"

"Could you please stop?" Samantha asked, interrupting the two. Jane and Lisbon both turned and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"My phone is gone now, and we're eating," Samantha said, and Tony huffed.

"Since when do you listen-"

"Could you stay out of it, Tony-"

"Okay, stop it, everybody!" Jane exclaimed, and every looked at him.

Then, they all started laughing all of a sudden.

When they stopped, they all had big smiles on their faces and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Samantha told Tony, and the boy shrugged.

"That's okay," he said and Samantha smiled.

"Now that that's settled, let's come back on the phone issue. Sam, you can text anywhere you want, whenever you want, except for moments like this where we're together as a family. It's important since Mum is away from home a lot and you are too when you go to Australia."

Samantha sighed.

"Well fine."

They got back to eating, in silence. Samantha eyed her phone that was placed on the table between Jane and Lisbon. It was buzzing every minute. She missed so much right now.

-YulianaHenderson-

Sam was practicing her dance moves in her room. For the ballet course she was going to enroll in Australia, she had to be able to do hip-hop too, and she couldn't since she was a ballerina.

"Don't make it too late, Sam," Lisbon said, but Sam didn't hear her since she had earplugs in.

Lisbon closed the door to Sam's room, and walked into her and Jane's room.

"I wish she was able to rest sometimes," Lisbon said, as she laid down in the bed.

Jane frowned at her.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"No, why?"

"You. You, as in Supervising Agent Teresa Lisbon, who never sleeps and never rests, just told her daughter to rest down for a bit," Jane said, and she rolled her eyes. But she knew he was right.

Jane pulled her in for a kiss, which quickly grew more when Lisbon placed her leg over his.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their kiss.

"Yes?" Lisbon asked as she pushed Jane away from her. When Samantha and Tony had been younger, they would just barge into the bedroom when something was wrong. But since Jane and Lisbon were... on it, sometimes, the kids had quickly taught themselves to knock first before entering the bedroom.

Tony entered the room, and Lisbon sat up straight.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep because of the thunder," he said, and it was only now that Jane and Lisbon realized that there was a massive storm outside.

Lisbon motioned for him to join them in the bed, and he laid down in between them. Lisbon placed a small kiss on the top of his head when the three of them snuggled up against each other.

Tony had always been afraid of the thunder, it was too loud and he couldn't do anything against it. He always used to stay in his bed for as long as possible, until Lisbon would check on him and then as soon as she'd entered his room, he would swing his arms around Lisbon's neck, never letting go.

Nowadays when it was thundering, he would immediately go to Jane and Lisbon's room. It would spare him the scary moments alone.

The clouds roared once again, and Tony clutched at Lisbon's hand.

"Now where's the empty nest?" Jane teasingly asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hush," she whispered, and pulled Tony against her chest, running her hair through his dark blonde curls.

"He's such a Mama's boy. Unbelievable. Tony, if you want to become an agent, you should get over your fear of thunderstorms," Jane said, and Lisbon shot him a death glare.

"Stop it, Jane."

He sighed, and turned onto his side, facing Tony and Lisbon with his back.

Tony looked up at his mother, with a small evil smile on his lips. His parents always made fun of each other. He was used to it, but whenever he took friends with him to his house, they would look at the two in wonder. Tony was sure his parents weren't normal, in no aspect, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

Lisbon smiled at Tony, and then pinched Jane's butt, causing him to almost jump up five feet and he let out a shrill shriek which sounded almost like a woman's shriek.

Tony laughed, and Jane turned around, raising one eyebrow at the sight of his wife and son laughing at him.

He rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Lisbon, just a small kiss.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Sam look like Charlotte?" Tony asked. Jane had told Samantha and Tony about Angela and Charlotte, since they deserved to know.

Jane shook his head.

"No. No, Charlotte had curls, like me. And her eyes were dark brown, like Angela's. But Sam has straight hair, and green eyes," Jane explained. Tony nodded in understanding.

"And did it hurt when you found out that you got a daughter with Mum?"

Jane sighed, and looked at Lisbon. She slowly nodded.  
"It did, at first. I guess I got stuck in that negative vibe. But when Sam was actually born, I told myself that Angela and Charlotte weren't here anymore. And that Sam was... is beautiful."

"Sam beautiful?" Tony huffed, and Jane chuckled.

"Yes, Sam is beautiful, Tony. And you are too. But that's all because you're children of the most beautiful mother in the world, of course," Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I can almost _see_ you drooling. You're such an idiot sometimes," Lisbon said.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your names will never hurt me," Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. Tony, try to sleep, I'll call school tomorrow and say you won't come."

Tony frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you're coming with us to the CBI. We have a case on which we need a fresh look," Lisbon said, Tony's face lit up.

"I can help with the case?" he exclaimed, and Lisbon both nodded.

"Though I don't agree-" Jane started, but Lisbon silenced him by smacking his arm.

"Thank you!" Tony yelled, and swung his arms around their necks, pulling them closer and almost strangling them.

"You're welcome, T," Lisbon replied, and she kissed Jane and then Tony's forehead.

She loved these people so much it just hurt sometimes. They made her whole, they were her everything and she would do everything to protect them. Like a mother duck protects her little ducks.

No empty nest.

* * *

**A/N: That was somehow a bit deep, wasn't it? **

**I wrote this chapter when there was an actual thunderstorm. I thought I'd use it, since thunderstorms are so awesome. But I feel sorry for Tony: the poor boy.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and see you at tomorrow's chapter! Just letting you know, that's almost the last chapter for the next weeks. See, I'm leaving for my vacation on Thursday (to England, *yay!*), and since I don't completely know if I have Wi-Fi there, I don't know if I can upload chapters of my story. If you have any questions though about the future chapters (like is Sam going to have a boyfriend or something?), be sure to let me know, I'll answer them for you even if that means I'll spoil all the fun :D.**


	16. Goodbye, call us!

**A/N: I love _Teresa Janes_, who, despite the fact that she's behind on the chapters, still reviews all the chapters I write! Thanks Honey, I love you so much!  
And of course a major thanks to _Special Agent Baker_ and _Lothlorien Aeterna_! *insert kiss picture here***

**Sam is 15, Tony is 12. It's actually not that hard to calculate how old both are. I mean, look at the number of the chapter (like this chapter is '16'), subtract 1 for Sam and 4 for Tony :D. Jane and Lisbon's age, on the other hand, are more difficult. Just take it from me when I say that Jane is 55 and Lisbon 53.**

* * *

**'Goodbye, call us!'**

Samantha had passed the Entrance Auditions for the course she wanted to do.

And now, Jane, Lisbon and Tony had to let her go. They stood on the airport, waiting for Samantha to join them. She was getting her flying ticket to Australia.

When she joined the three, Lisbon immediately swung her arms around the girl, engaging her in a painful hug.

"Mum, I'll be back in two months," Samantha whispered, and Lisbon's face cringed.

"That takes too long. Call me, really, Sam. Every day. Tell me what you learned. I will die if you don't," Lisbon ordered, and pulled away. Samantha nodded.

"Promise me, Sam."

"I promise," Sam said, and placed a kiss on her mother's forehead.

Lisbon looked at Jane, and he nodded. He grabbed Tony's hand and joined the two girls in the hug.

"We're gonna miss you, Sam," Jane said, as he slowly ran his hand through her hair.

They heard a woman's voice say that Samantha flight was about to take off.

Samantha pulled away from the family, and for the first time, she really regretted taking this course. It was her dream, yes, but she would hurt everybody by leaving.

Samantha was about to say something, when Tony pushed her into the direction of the planes.

"Hey, we're gonna miss ya! Good luck with your life! Goodbye, call us!" he rambled, but just before he succeeded with his plan, Jane pushed him away from Samantha.

"Stop that, Tony. I love you, Sam. Don't do any stupid things. Make us proud," Jane said, and Samantha nodded.

"I'll do, Dad," she said, and Jane smiled.

"Now go. We love you," he said, and let her go.  
Samantha swallowed, and walked backwards to the planes.

"I love you all," she said, and the rest waved at her. She turned around, and walked away.

Lisbon immediately grabbed Jane's hand, and he looked at her when Samantha walked around the corner.

"She's fifteen, Teresa. She will cope, she's a big girl," he said, and she swallowed.  
"I know, I don't doubt that. But I'm not sure _I_ can cope," she said, and he smiled faintly.

"You have me. And Tony."

Lisbon swung her arms around Jane's neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His hands went to her lower back, and he kissed her ear.

"It will be okay, trust me. Sammy is going to do what she loves. Just like you do what you love: taking care of Sam and Tony and doing your job at the CBI. Give her a shot too. Let her go."

Lisbon sighed.

"Hey, she's not here anymore, I think I did a pretty good job in letting her go," she said, and he chuckled.

"Yes, you did. Let's wave at her plane," Jane said, and pulled away.

They stood against the large glass window. It took a long time before Sam's plane took off, and it was only longer for Lisbon and Jane.

Of course, Tony couldn't wait to get home and claim Samantha's bedroom as his, since hers was not exactly bigger, but it was more beautiful. And he couldn't wait to get all the attention instead of Samantha.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand when the plane left the airport, and Lisbon bit back tears. This was for Samantha's future, it was what she wanted her entire life and Lisbon didn't see a chance in stopping her. She didn't _want_ to stop Samantha, Lisbon only wanted to see Samantha happy.

"Don't stop the tears," Jane said, not looking away from the plane, and waved at the plane.

Jane had always had an internal radar to feel his family's happiness. He could always sense when one of them was sad, or happy. And right now, his radar was overheating. Though Sam of course felt guilty for leaving her family here, it was what she had wanted her entire life. To do something with ballet and to do it good. He could feel it, she was so happy, and that made him happy. His smile went up to his eyes, almost hurting.

His little girl was leaving him, but for her own good. This was good. At least _she_ was still alive.

He heard Lisbon sobbing beside him, and he turned to her, opening his arms. She all but ran into his arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Soon enough, his shirt was drenched.

Tony stood behind Lisbon, staring at where the plane had just left.

"Miss her already?" Jane teased, but Tony nodded sadly.

"Come here, little one," Jane said, and reached out his hand to Tony. He took it, and joined the hug, Lisbon still with her face in the crook of Jane's neck.

After a lot of silent, but also beautiful moments, Lisbon was about to pull away – her sobs had somewhat subsided – when Jane stopped her.

"Jane, I-"

He shushed her, stroking circles on her back again.

"I-"

"I want this to get over with, Teresa. I don't want three sad people at home. Cry now, or don't cry anymore. Your decision."

Lisbon thought about this for a moment, but then pulled away. Jane smiled at her.

"Good," he cheered, and grabbed both Lisbon and Tony's hands.

"It's late. Why don't we go to that nice Italian restaurant around the block?"

Lisbon thought about this.  
"Lisbon, studies show that the best antidote for heartbreak is distraction."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"How do you know that?"

"Well, you keep telling me I don't do anything when I'm laying on my couch. I am actually pretty productive on my couch. I read a book."

"A book? I didn't even know you could read."

"Ah, really Lisbon? Just because I never read books doesn't mean that I can't read."

"But it does show that your powers of concentration are so badly weak that it worries me."

"Hey woman, I _can_ concentrate."

"Sure, on coming up with yet another act to humiliate me or the kids."

"But I do that because I love you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Do I humiliate Van Pelt, or Rigsby or Cho?"

Lisbon was silent for a moment, before continuing their banter – which she liked _way_ too much.

"Now that you start about it-"

"Let's discuss this on our way to the restaurant, okay?" Tony asked. Both Lisbon and Jane nodded, and Tony groaned, before leading the way to the exit of the airport.

Jane had grabbed Lisbon's hand, who of course couldn't pull away.

She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for giving me distraction."

He smiled.  
"No problem," he whispered back, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Jane let go of her hand, and smiled at the little sound of reluctance Lisbon made, before wrapping his arm around her waist. She again looked up at him, a small frown visible on her beautiful face.

"Holdings hand was enough," she said. He shook his head.

"No, it's not. This way, you're closer."

She smiled, but then felt his hand go up, to stop in line with her breasts.

"Not here, not now, not ever, Jane," she stated, and pushed him away.  
"Oh sure. When we're home, I'm sure you made up your mind."

She smiled.

"Of course I would. Otherwise you would make sure that I'd make up my mind, so it's nothing different anyways," she said, and placed his hand back on her waist.

"But keep it there. I'm serious, Jane," she ordered, whispering though it sounded more like screaming to Jane's ears. He lifted his free hand in defense.

"Mum?" Tony asked Lisbon as he came to walk next to them. Lisbon looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I have Sam's room now?"

* * *

**A/N: Go Tony! Claim what's yours!**

**Oh, a VERY long Author's Note coming now! You _have_ to read the second paragraph, the first and the third one are seriously just me rambling about things :D.**

**Okay, some clarifications: I tend to involve my other favorite shows in my stories, such as I included Bones in one story and Big Time Rush in a chapter of this very story. The fact that Sam now goes to Australia is from the show Dance Academy. Trust me, it's such an amazing show. And I wanted to add some Hurt/Comfort in it. And _no_, it's not strange that Sam wants to study abroad. Because I'm going to study abroad too. Believe me, it's great :D. Go Sam, claim what's yours! :D**

**I want to test the interest in this story up until now. I have three other chapters done at the moment, but of course I can continue this story forever. What I'm interested in is if you like me to continue. Because in the 19th chapter of this story Sam is 18 and Tony 15, and well, you know, Sam grows and Tony does too and they'll get their own families, and I'm just wondering if you like me to continue writing and give Jane and Lisbon grandchildren :D. Because I would very much LOVE to write these chapters since I love Jane and Lisbon plus little children :D. But just let me know! **

**And let me know then in a REVIEW, thank you, and see you at tomorrow's chapter! Which will be sooner than normally because I'm leaving tomorrow :D. And that will also be the last chapter for the next three weeks or so, so be prepared :D.**


	17. Hey, look at me!

**A/N: Last chapter for the next three weeks! Enjoy!**

**Sam is 16, Tony is 13.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'Hey, look at me!'**

"Cereal?" Tony asked, and Lisbon nodded.

Tony put the cereal on the table, and started his breakfast.

It was Samantha's birthday today. She had told Jane and Lisbon that she would come home for her birthday, but the schedules were tight on her school, so she couldn't come home.

On 'normal' birthdays, Samantha wouldn't have cared. But this year, she would turn sixteen. She'd wanted to celebrate it with her parents, but damn that school sometimes.

Jane and Lisbon had both learned to live with the fact that Samantha wouldn't be home much, that there could easily be months between visits.

"How's your speech?" Lisbon asked, pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

He focused on his breakfast.

"Great. I only need something interesting to show. I have nothing," he said, and Lisbon smiled. Jane entered the kitchen, obviously just out of bed: his hair was disheveled and his eyes were narrowed to block out the day light.

"Something interesting," Lisbon said, and pointed at Jane. Tony laughed, but Jane just frowned.

"What's interesting?"

"You are."

"Yes, I am. But for what?"

"For Tony's speech about idiots."

Jane rolled his eyes.  
"His speech isn't about losers. His speech is about the CBI. You could better ask Mum to say something, Tony. She's the agent here, I'm not."

Tony looked at his dad.

"Well, okay. Mum?"

Lisbon sighed.

"I have to look in my agenda to see if it fits-"

"Teresa. He's your son. Come on," Jane said. Lisbon sighed again.

"Well fine. I can come with you to help you. But I'm not going to play the sweet mother, I'm going to be the cop I am," Lisbon said, and Tony chuckled.

"Fair enough. Thank you, Mum," he said, an leaned in to place a kiss on Lisbon's cheek.

He cleaned up the stuff he'd used, and left the kitchen.

Jane looked at Lisbon, and smiled.

"Look what I found in the mail today," he said, and handed Lisbon a letter.

Lisbon frowned, but grabbed the letter. On the envelope were a few little hearts. She frowned, as she knew only one person who would drop hearts everywhere.

In it was a picture, and Lisbon immediately got a smile on her face.

It was a photo of Samantha, dressed up as the Swan Queen from the Swan Lake. It was an action photo: she was dancing with a young, handsome boy. He had black hair, little curls in the same shape as Jane's. He was a little taller than Samantha.

Lisbon turned the photo around.

_Hey Mum and Dad!_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't come home for my birthday, but I could send this letter to you._

_The boy on the picture is Christian. He's seventeen, and my boyfriend since a few weeks. He was first only my dance partner, but I fell so much in love with him. I love him!_

_I'll come home with Christmas, I promise. I'll bring Christian so you can meet each other.  
I saw you on the TV a couple of weeks ago, Mum! You were so good, and I was very proud to tell my classmates that you are my mother._

_I love you much. It still hurts to be away from you. But I hope you can understand why I'm doing this, it's my life._

_Send Tony my love, I know he misses me._

_Love you,_

_Sam._

Lisbon sighed as she put down the picture.

Jane came to stand behind her, and put his hands in her neck.

"Let me see it," Jane said, and began reading the letter. When he was finished, he smiled a bit.

"Closer to marriage, right?" Lisbon asked, and Jane chuckled.

"I'm afraid so. But she's only sixteen. It won't come that far so quick. And I sure hope she comes home without being pregnant," he said, and now, she chuckled.

He grabbed her hand.

"Christian is with her now. And she still cares about us, and still loves us. Did you see that Christian has black hair? Must say something," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it does. That she loves _me_ more than _you_," she teased.

"Does not."  
"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does-"

"Stop it! She loves you both!" Tony exclaimed from the living room, and Jane and Lisbon smiled.

"I'm going to look for a beautiful frame to put this picture in. You're going to help Tony with his speech," Jane said, and was gone before Lisbon could protest. She cleaned up the kitchen and then joined Tony at the table in the living room.

"Everything okay, T?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I'm stuck on this part."

"What part?"

"The names for agents in the team. I mean, there are so much and-"

"Actually, it's quite simple. In the SCU, you have a Special Agent, like Rigsby and Van Pelt. And then you have a Senior Special Agent, like Cho. I was one too. And of course a Chief or Supervising Agent, like me. And you have Director Monico, but he's the boss of the CBI in general," Lisbon explained.

Tony looked at Lisbon, his eyes wide.  
"Simple?"

Lisbon chuckled.

"Yes, simple."

"I think I'll join the FBI then." Lisbon laughed.

"Because the ranks are easier? They are just as difficult as ours."

Tony sighed.

"Fine. Thanks Mum," he said, and she nodded.

"No problem, T," she said, and got up.

"Someone on the phone for you," Jane exclaimed from the kitchen, and Lisbon ran to him.

"Teresa Lisbon?"

"Hey Mum!" Samantha exclaimed through the phone. Lisbon's heart warmed on an instant at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Sammy!"

"How are you, Mum?" Samantha asked, knowing her mother missed her with a passion.  
"Great, now that I'm talking with you," Lisbon said, and she heard Samantha laughing at the other side.

"What do you think of Christian?" Samantha asked. Lisbon smiled.

"He seems fine."

"Fine?"

"I can't really say anything about him, Sam, he's seventeen," Lisbon said.

"I'm not asking you to marry him, I'm only asking you what you think about him," Samantha laughed.  
"Okay, if I was sixteen, I would be head over heels in love with him. Happy now?"

"Yes, I am happy."

"Be careful with him, Sam. I'm happy that you're in love, but I don't want a heart-broken girl here when you come home," Lisbon said.

"I'll do, Mum."

"Love you," Lisbon said, and Samantha hung up.

"We need to finish the guest room," Lisbon said, and Jane frowned.

"For Christmas! When Christian comes!"

"Why, Sam and-"

"No, Jane. They won't be sharing a room," Lisbon stated, and Jane chuckled. He walked over to Lisbon and wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't you trust Sam?"

"Of course I trust her, Jane. I don't know who Christian is, I don't trust him. Yet."

Jane sighed.

"Let's fetch the cake and go to work. I think Rigsby is dying to eat Sam's cake."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I'll be in England, silently enjoying everything you say about my story since I won't be able to read it. But I _do_ love you, all of you! Bye!**


	18. Don't you dare hurting her

**A/N: Ow yeah! I'm back! Oh god, it feels so great to be back! I'm sure you're not happy, BUT I AM! Hell yeah, I have internet again :D.**

**So... I had a great time in England, despite the fact that I didn't have internet. I was staying around Brixham in South Devon in England. I was staying on a field and it was so definitely funny! There was one family with a extremely handsome father (the only downside was that he was a _father_, but hey, since when do I care about that?) and extremely cute children. One man who only said 'Hiyah' (ah Jesus, that man was so adorable!) and one caravan that wasn't used and nobody knew what it was for. I've had such a great time, ah yeah :D.  
****There was just _one_ day where it rained so badly that we couldn't do anything. But hey, I had my laptop so I have written _many_ one-shots and even some multi-chapters. So be prepared to have many stories coming up! I am definitely going to upload at least one chapter every day. From this story continuously and other stories not so much but I'm still going to upload them! Some of them are M-rated (give me some credit, I had a massive sexual frustration that I would normally calm down by reading stories of, let me see, Rothelena, but since I didn't have internet I COULDN'T READ THEM SO I WAS FRUSTRATED AS HELL! So I began writing some M-rated stories, hope you want to read them. I'm going to upload them nonetheless. I don't care what you think. Of course I do, but I won't let me stop because you don't want to read them :P.**

**So, on with the useful information: only one person told me not to continue this story and leave it where it was. I'm so sorry, but I'm still going to continue this. I don't know for how long I _can_ continue this but we'll see :D.**

**FYI: Sam is 17 and going great, Tony is, let's see, 14. Great ages. My oldest sister is 14. Had some stupid days with her on my holiday. Not useful at all, sorry. **

**Read on, I'm saying you! COME. ON.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Unfortunately. Wish it was. But it's not. So I'll stop complaining.**

* * *

**'Don't you dare hurting her.'**

Samantha and Christian were laying on the couch, Christian's arms around her waist and her head on his chest. Samantha looked up at Christian, and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You," she said, and he smiled. He bowed down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Outside the living room, Jane and Lisbon were looking at the two, without them noticing, of course.

Lisbon sighed.

"They're not going to get married, Reese."

Lisbon smiled.

"I know. It's just..."

"You don't see her as your little girl anymore," Jane said, and she nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll lure Christian away from her, you go talk to her," Jane said, and before Lisbon could react, Jane had ran into the living room and looked down at the teenagers (well, Christian wasn't officially a teenager anymore, but Samantha was and she was more important to Jane than Christian).

"Hello Christian. May I invite you to engage yourself in a lovely chat with me?" Jane asked, and he saw Samantha rolling her eyes.

The boy thought about it for a minute, but then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Christian said, and grabbed Jane's hand to be pulled up.

Samantha looked confused, until Lisbon sat down beside her.

-YulianaHenderson-

"So, Christian," Jane started. The young man was sitting on a kitchen chair, Jane facing him. Honestly, only the bright lights shining in Christian's face were missing to make this a cliché interrogation.

"What do you like about my daughter?" Jane asked.

Christian stared at Jane. Was this man for real?

"Uhm... Oh well-"

"You know, Sam is actually a really sensitive girl, even if she doesn't show it much. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I-"

"Sam's mother has been through a lot. She wouldn't want Sam to experience anything bad too."

"But-"

"Are you going to hurt her, Christian?"

Christian stared at Jane again.

"Of course not."

"I hope not. So, Christian, you didn't answer my first question yet."

Christian, who was obviously confused by this man, thought of something to say.

"What do you like-"

"Everything, Mister Jane. Everything. How she dances. How she laughs. The way she looks when somebody does evil to another person, how much she fights for justice and always wins. But mostly the fact that she's Sam."

Jane smiled a bit.

"Fair enough."

"If you ever hurt her," a familiar voice began, "I'll hurt you."

"Tony, I can handle-"

"Am I making myself clear? Don't. Hurt. Sammy," Tony threatened, and Christian nodded.  
"I won't, believe me."

Jane and Tony both nodded, yet before the two could say anything more, Samantha and Lisbon entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Christian, for my father," Samantha said, and Christian got up.

"It's okay, really. I appreciate how much your father cares about you."

Samantha smiled at her father.

"Now go, you two. Have fun," Lisbon said, and Samantha nodded.

"Thanks, Mum," she said, as Christian grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Tony left too, but not after he eyed Christian suspiciously.

Jane turned to Lisbon as soon as everybody left.

"Now tell me what you told her."

"Not before you tell me what you told him."

Jane smiled.

"Well, I only asked him what he saw in Sam."

"And? Did he answer as you wanted?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Yes, he did. He really loves Sam."

"Good."

"Why is that good?" Jane asked. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Because she loves him too. And Jane, you shouldn't interrogate Christian like that anymore. You might scare him off," Lisbon said. Jane looked at her.

"You think so? I didn't scare _you_ away when we got together, did I?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"But what did you tell her, Lisbon?"

Lisbon sat down at the table, and he followed.

"That if she didn't have a good feeling with him, she needed to stop it immediately. She is her own woman – or girl, for that matter. He can't force anything up on her, he can't do things to her she doesn't want," she said. He faintly smiled.

"Very good. Something has to go terribly wrong for Sam to get hurt."

-YulianaHenderson-

The warm summer air brushed Samantha's face, and it blew her long blonde hair out of her face and neck. She and Christian had been walking for over ten minutes, and they had reached the woods outside the city.

It was silent here, and Samantha loved it.

"But I really am sorry for my dad. He's such a hypocrite sometimes. I know he cares a lot about me, but it's so annoying-"  
Christian cut her off by pulling Samantha flush against his body. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. She stroked his upper arm, which felt really muscular.

"It's okay, Sam. I would have been worried if he didn't care about you," he whispered.

He grabbed her hand.

"Shall we practice the new routine? I don't feel really sure about it," he said, and she smiled.

"Sure," she said, and as they danced, the butterflies she was already feeling in her stomach made super-high somersaults.

When he lifted her in the air – by throwing her upward and wrapping his arms around her hips – he kissed her stomach when she threw her hands up into the air. She shivered, and he slowly put her down again, her body brushing against his.

As soon as she was standing on her feet, he brushed her cheeks with his hands, before cupping them and linking their lips.

She ran her hands through his hair.

He pulled away when the lack of oxygen became too obvious. He breathed against her face.

"I love you, Sam. From the moment I've met you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever seen and known. And with whatever you do, know that I'll protect you. I need you to know that, okay?" he asked, and she slowly nodded.

"I... I know what your mother told you," he said, and she frowned, "I know that because mothers are predictable. But... But I really want... this."

She frowned at first, but then realized what he meant. She instantly got nervous, and looked down at the floor.

"You can only stop me now, because I swear, I'm not going to stop," he whispered, and she nodded. She ran through her mind to find something that would indicate that she didn't want this, but she couldn't find it.

"I want nothing else, Christian. I really want you," she whispered, and he smiled, before crushing his lips down on hers. He gently pushed her down onto the sun-warmed floor, and covered her body with his.

-YulianaHenderson-

"So. Samantha is almost settling on her own. Tony is only a few years away from it. How about making another Jane?" Jane asked. Lisbon looked up from the magazine she was reading, and frowned at him.

"You know full well that that's not possible-"

"But Teresa! We can always try, can't we?" he said as he jumped up, before his tone got all low and seducing, "I know too that we can't get more children, but the deed in order to get children is... far too amazing, for my liking," Jane said, as he slowly approached Lisbon. Honestly, it was giving Lisbon the creeps.

He slowly made Lisbon lay down on the couch, throwing away the magazine, and covering her body with his.

"Don't make it too loud, I'm trying to study here," Tony exclaimed from the kitchen, and Jane and Lisbon laughed.

"Fine, we'll stop," Jane exclaimed, and quickly kissed Lisbon's lips before pushing himself off of her.

"We'll finish this later," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, and returned to her magazine.

* * *

**A/N: SO! I'm sure you've noticed in my first Author's Note that I am SO hyper! Coffee coffee coffee! Had two little cups this morning before we started our about nine-hour-drive (including the boat from Dover to Dunkerque it was 12 hours) and on the boat I had a big Americano so I'm bouncing off the walls at the moment! I'm always like this but now it's twice as worse and HOLY SHIT! Mind my language, but I'm so excited and I don't even have a reason anymore :D.**

**BUT! What did you think about this chapter? I'm sure you realized what Christian and Sam were going to do... *blush blush* But hey, she's 17 :D. And I don't know how it's in the US with these ages, but I know that here in The Netherlands you can't, like, 'make love' if you're a 17 year old girl and you want to do it with a 18 year old boy. That's illegal. But hey, how are they gonna check it, right? ;)  
And about the Jisbon moment at the end: I don't know what happened there. But it suddenly escaped my fingers and I thought that if I would remove it, I wouldn't have enough Jisbon scenes so I let it. But if you don't like it, ignore it completely :D.**

**But let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you! I love you all!**


	19. Everything will fall into place

**A/N: Oh god guys, I loved your reviews! Oh, it just warmed my heart! And I'm so speechless, for the past two days I couldn't do anything else than just stare at all your great reviews! Thank you!**

**Special Agent Baker: Ah, that's such a shame! Well, you should try coffee, believe me! And I once had Twitter, but I forgot both my password as the backup email address so I can't do anything with it anymore... :'(  
****Nameshane****: And believe me, I'm ****_so_**** glad you chose to review! Thank you!  
Shane-jisbon: Hey! Thanks! I'm really glad to be back too :D.  
Agathanancy98: Oe yeah thank you Hun!  
****Guest****: I was excited to see your review! :D  
ilovethementalist: And thank YOU for reviewing the chapter!**

**Sam is 18, finally mature (officially, of course, but I don't really think both she and Tony will ever become really mature since they are Janes), and Tony is 15. Great, love them :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Darn.**

* * *

**'Everything will fall into place'**

Jane looked at Lisbon, a wide smile on his face.

Lisbon knew to ignore him. It would eventually grow boring and he would stop.

Fact was that he didn't stop, so she sighed and looked reluctantly at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him. Jane just shrugged.  
"Nothing in particular. Just that you're so beautiful." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

But she didn't not like it. To be honest, it kept melting her heart, even if he'd told her this everyday for the past eighteen years.

A knock on the front door followed, and Tony shot up. "That's Lily!"

Jane and Lisbon smiled. Every once in a while, they would come together as a family – which only meant that Sam would come home from Australia – and they would do nice things. The kids were allowed to take friends with them. Not that they took a lot with them. Sam would just take Christian, predictably.

Tony'd never asked if he could take someone, though he knew he could. Yet this time, he had told Lisbon about a girl from his class whom he really likes, and he wondered if she could come too.

Lisbon had been so happy that he had found a girl, much to her own surprise.

Jane and Lisbon got up and walked to the front door. And fair enough, there was a young girl standing. She had long, light brown hair, and her eyes were clear blue. Her cheeks were flushed with cute little freckles, and the girl had a big smile on her face as soon as she saw Tony, which formed dimples in her cheeks.

Lisbon looked at Jane, who smiled back at her.

"Hey Tony," the girl said, and Tony smiled.

Tony stepped aside to let her in, and the girl immediately walked over to Lisbon.

"Hello Mrs. Jane, I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you," the girl said, and held out her hand. Lisbon smiled.  
"And very nice to meet you too, Lily. I've heard so much about you," Lisbon said, and saw both Lily as Tony blushing.

"Who is this pretty girl?" a familiar voice said, and everybody turned to look at who it was. Samantha was standing there, Christian's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her so close that it looked as if it hurt. Samantha's hair was pulled out of her usual ballet bun, which looked quite strange but not ugly or something. There was a slight wave in her hair which went to show that her hair didn't use to be out of the bun – Christian had probably done that, and Lisbon made a note to herself that she had to thank him for it.

Lisbon had almost forgotten how long Samantha's hair was: it went all the way down to bottom of her ribs. Which made her remember the disasters Lisbon had to go through to actually tie that hair into a bun.

Lisbon smiled at her daughter, before walking over to her and engaging her into a tight hug.

"No seriously, who are you? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're really important, but since I'm in Australia all the time I don't know which girls Tony is dating," Samantha said, and Tony shot her a look. "Ah, so you _are_ such kind of girl. Nice to meet you, I'm Sam."

She reached out her hand, and Lily shook it.

"This is my boyfriend, Christian. He's from Australia," Samantha said and pointed and him. Lily smiled at Christian.

"And I'm Mr. Jane. I'm sure you've heard so much about me too, right, Lily?" Jane asked, and almost everybody rolled their eyes.

-YulianaHenderson-

When they ate, talked and did things they normally did on these family days, everybody split.

Lily had to go home, and Tony, the gentleman he was despite his young age, brought her home. The family had seen that Tony had clearly a crush on the girl, and Jane and Lisbon were already happy Lily wasn't one of these popular, cheerleader type of girls who made a living out of breaking poor boys' hearts. She was truly a sweet and kind girl. And when Samantha had interrogated about their so-called 'relationship', the two just looked at each other, slightly blushing, and she knew enough. She would tease Tony with it later on.

Jane and Lisbon went to do the dishes. No volunteers, so they had no choice. Too bad that cleaning the dishes by Jane and Lisbon was never the standard cleaning. It would eventually evolve into them cleaning up each other with the needed suds.

Samantha and Christian went to her old room. Lisbon had first cringed a bit when she and Jane discovered the two wouldn't sleep in separate bedrooms anymore, but Samantha was already an adult, and claimed Lisbon had no right to tell her about these things. Lisbon had shrugged it off, mostly because Jane made her do so.

Samantha actually loved this relationship she had with Christian. She'd had relationships before, but they didn't exactly deserve the name 'relationship'. First with Benjamin, which couldn't possibly be called a relationship because they were only eleven and nine.

She'd had some dates with boys from school, but not much.

But with Christian... She trusted him with her life, with her parents and Tony's lives even. And that meant a lot.

She turned towards Christian, who was already in her bed. She smiled.

"What?" he asked. She chuckled slightly.

"Nothing," she replied. She got into bed next to him, and he pulled her in his arms.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"You know when Mrs. Spring told you that you had no role with the Nutcracker?"

Samantha nodded.

"She was lying. She's always one step ahead of everybody – or that's what she wants everybody to think. I just couldn't believe that you got no role _at_ _all_ in the play, so I asked Mr. Fleck if it was true. He told me that you have the part of Clara," Christian said, and Samantha shot up.  
"What? Wha- Seriously!?" she exclaimed, and when Christian nodded, she let out a loud shriek. Christian sat up straight too and flung his arms around her.

In a few seconds, the complete Jane family stood in Samantha's bedroom.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jane asked. Lisbon had almost drawn her gun – that she still kept in her night table just in case – and if Tony had one he would have done just that too.

When they saw the big smile on Sam's face and the way she and Christian hugged each other, Lisbon feared for a moment that he had just proposed to her or something.

"I'm Clara!" Sam exclaimed, and ran over to Lisbon, who happily complied.

"That's a good thing, right?" Tony asked, but Samantha and Lisbon didn't say anything to him.

Jane moved Tony out of the room, before leaving the room too.

Lisbon pulled away from Samantha, and smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you, Sammy. Now sleep, we'll celebrate it tomorrow," Lisbon said, kissed her forehead and then left the room too.

Samantha jumped into the bed. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, and when Christian tucked her in, it only grew wider.

She snuggled up against him, her head on his chest, and sighed contently as she slowly drifted into sleep by the calming rising and falling of Christian's chest.

"I love you, Christian," she whispered, and she felt his body tense for a bit, before pulling her impossibly closer. She had never said these words, not to him anyways.

"I love you too," he replied, and she smiled. She now fully drifted into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... Like some cheesy teen love movie, right? Blurgh xD.**

**Oh, and Lara, to come back on an earlier comment you made: YES, Christian looks definitely like Nick Jonas in my mind, but in the mix with Jordan Rodrigues. Don't know if you know him, but look him up on Google and you'll know why Sam is so in love with him :D. Both Nick and Jordan are SO HOT. Not Simon Baker or David Boreanaz hot, but hot nevertheless :D.**

**But I would very much like to hear what your thoughts on this chapter were!**


	20. Goodbyes are always difficult

**A/N: Unfortunately (but fortunate for you) my box of creative Author's Notes is empty. I have to shop for new ones, I'm afraid. In the meantime, let's not bore you with these boring ones and just skip to the story, right?**

**FYI: Sammy is 19, Tony is 16. And ****_no_****, Sam is ****_not_**** pregnant. Yet.**

* * *

**'Goodbyes are always difficult'**

Samantha entered the kitchen and kissed Jane – who was the only one present in the house at the moment – on the cheek, before starting with preparing breakfast.

Jane sighed quietly.

Samantha was quite sad the past few weeks. She had made a breakthrough in her future plans. She had dreamed of a part in one of the bigger dance companies in Australia, but that would mean that she would permanently be away from her family, and she did not have the heart to do so.

So she came back to the US, and now lived with her loved ones once again. She had finished the ballet academy though, so if she wanted to join a company here it would take less effort. She had a recommendation from the school after all.

But going back to the US meant leaving Christian, the boy she truly loved. And that broke her heart, Jane could see that with his eyes closed. You didn't have to be a mentalist to spot that.

Jane grabbed her hand when she sat down, and squeezed it gently.

"You will find someone again, Sam. Don't worry."

"That's what I'm worried about," she said, her voice small, and she looked at him, "I don't want somebody else: I want Christian."

"Focus on your audition for the Sacramento Ballet then."

She sighed.

"I'll have to," she said finally, and focused back on her breakfast.

The phone started ringing, and Jane got up to answer it.  
"Jane household."

"Patrick, it's me, Teresa. Sam there?" Lisbon asked. Jane looked at Samantha.

"Psychically? Yes. Mentally? I don't think so." Jane heard Lisbon sighing.

"Could you give her please?"

"Sure." Jane looked at Samantha, pointed at the phone and mouthed _Mum_, and she jumped up to take it from him.

Jane heard a muffled knock on the door, and went to open it.

He couldn't have prepared himself for whom he was going to see there: Christian, his head lowered but Jane could clearly see his face was as pale as Samantha's was.

"Hi... Mr. Jane," Christian said, without looking at Jane, and Jane sighed.  
"Come in," he said, and stepped aside to let him in. They stood awkwardly in the hall after Jane'd closed the door. Jane felt no hate towards the guy: After all, it was neither his nor Samantha's fault that all this had happened.

Yet he felt just a little uncomfortable at the fact that Christian came all the way from Australia to here to see Sam.

"Will you let me have Samantha, Mr. Jane?"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Jane asked, and eyed the boy suspiciously. Christian just looked at the floor once again, and it started to make sense for Jane. He approached Christian, and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"As long as you make my daughter happy, you can have her for your whole life. _If_," Jane said, raising his hand, "you make her happy."

"I will, Mr. Jane."

Samantha had hung up and Jane could hear she was making her way to the hall. Jane looked at Christian, who just nodded faintly.

Jane heard a muffled gasp when the girl finally arrived in the hall.  
"Christian?" she asked, and he smiled faintly at her.

"I... I need to talk to you, Sam," Christian said, and Samantha just looked at him. Christian gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the hall, up the stairs into Samantha's bedroom.

Christian made Samantha sit down on her bed, and then sat down beside her.

"Can you tell me why you left me without saying anything?" Christian started, to put it straight to her. Samantha looked at her lap, and swallowed.  
"You know I would've respected everything you decided to do, right? I could have helped you, Sam-"

"You couldn't, Christian," interrupted Samantha, and looked into his eyes, "My family is everything to me. They always were and they always will be. But then you came into my life. Whenever I was at school and you weren't around, I felt so lonely and sad. I knew that I would feel like that too if I ever left you. And I always knew deep inside me that I would go back home. I couldn't say goodbye to you if I wanted to leave. I wouldn't be able to leave you behind," she whispered.

"I love you so, so much, Christian, understand that please."

"I do understand."

"Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not."  
"And don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Christian repeated, incredulously, "_hate you_? Sam, I love you. With all my heart. How can I hate you?"

Samantha swallowed and looked at her lap again.

"You only hate yourself, Sam. There is nobody in this entire world that hates you. If they do, I'm gonna hunt 'em down and kill 'em. Trust me."

Samantha smiled briefly, and then looked up at Christian, tears well formed in her eyes.

"And you had to come all the way from Australia just to tell me this?" Samantha asked, and Christian shook his head.  
"There is just one more thing I want to ask you," Christian said, and suddenly knelt down in front of her.

"I love you, Sam. I love you so much. I don't want to tell a freaking boring story about how we met each other and how you changed my life, because you know that. I... I want you close to me, Sam, forever. Without actually having to surgically attach you to my body. Being without you, without me knowing _why_ you left me were the most excruciating weeks in my entire life. I thought you didn't love me anymore. You became a part of me and it felt like one of my organs was ripped out of my body. Believe me, I can't let you do that again. Will you marry me, Samantha Jane?"

Samantha gasped slightly. She also frowned a bit, which made Christian even more nervous than he already was.

"Wha-"

"I accept and respect it so much if you decide to say no now. You have to do what you think is best for yourself. And we don't need to have a wedding tomorrow, we could do it in a few years if you're ready for it-"

"Yes."

Christian stopped talking, and stared at her.  
"What?"

"Yes, I want to marry you," Samantha said again. Christian started smiling from ear to ear, before taking her hand and placing a million kisses on it.

Samantha grabbed him at his arms and pulled him up, onto the bed and onto her. He brushed her face with his thumb.

"Could you have imagined us to be so far when we only just met?" Christian asked. Samantha smiled.

"No. But now that we're here, I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

Christian lowered his head and linked their lips.

He pulled away though after a while. He pulled her up, making them both sit on the bed again.

He reached in his jeans pocket and got the ring he had bought on the airport out of it. He took Samantha's hand in his and slid the ring down her finger. His eyes immediately caught hers as he looked up, and he saw sparkling tears in her eyes. He wiped them away.

"Don't look at the ring – it's the thought that counts," Christian said. Obviously he was ashamed he didn't have that much money to spend, not as much as the Jane family that is.

But she just shook her head as she looked at it. The ring was silver, pretty basic. A little diamond – both Samantha and Christian weren't exactly sure if the diamond was real – was in the middle of it, which had a slight pinkish color.

"It's beautiful," Samantha said, breathlessly, and she flung her arms around him, which made him fall backwards, thankfully onto the bed.

"Thank you, Christian," she whispered, and kissed him.

"Sam, Mum wants- Oh," Tony started as he barged into the bedroom without knocking. Samantha didn't get off of Christian, though she did stop kissing him.

"What?"

"Hi Christian," Tony said, obviously feeling awkward as he caught his older sister in this position, with her boyfriend that she had left weeks before.

When Samantha lifted her hand to run it through Christians hair, Tony gasped when he saw the ring on her finger.  
"No way!" he exclaimed, and was about to leave the room to tell their parents when Samantha was with him by the speed of light.

"You're not going to tell them," Samantha hissed, and grabbed Tony's wrist. The boy cringed, but stopped walking.

"Okay okay, I won't tell them. But you have to tell them eventually. You can't keep something that big from them-"

"Mind your own business, little one."

"I'm taller than you, Sam. So for the last time, I'm. Not. Little," Tony spat, and Samantha smiled. She lifted her hand to squeeze his cheeks when Christian swung his arms around her waist from behind.

"Let's go tell them now, Sammy," Christian whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

It wasn't a surprise that Jane and Lisbon shared some knowing looks when Samantha told the happy news.

One leaves the nest, still one to go.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty deep. **

**But let me know what you think about this chapter in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	21. You can always cry in your mother's arms

**A/N: My creativity is gone, for now. Thank GOD I had already finished this chapter before my brain screwed me over.**

**Don't know why, but while I was checking this chapter for grammar mistakes and all, I had Jack Johnson's song 'Better Together' stuck in my head, as some sort of background music. Fits somehow.**

**FYI: Sam is 20, not married to Christian yet, but that will come someday. Tony is 17, and he's like all the boys I know: arrogant, selfish. But he will change, eventually. Not now, though.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.**

* * *

**'You can always cry in your mother's arms'**

"Patrick!" Lisbon called from downstairs.

Jane smiled. Lisbon called him Patrick these days. No Jane anymore. Mostly because they didn't work together anymore. Lisbon was retired – because she had worked for so many years as a Supervising Agent. It was either retirement or Monico would send her on permanent sick leave. Just this way, she could completely stop working and still receive some money.

Both she and Jane thought it would be much more difficult for her to leave, but it was actually quite easy. She had been quite tired of her work – not mentally, but psychically – and had already thought to quit.

Jane almost jumped off the stairs, and looked at her.  
"Yes?"

She flung her arms around his neck.  
"Wow, missed me?"

"Sam called. She wants to come over. And I already have my suspicions about what she is going to say," Lisbon whispered. Jane pulled her against him.

"You mean that you think she's going to say that she's pregnant?"

Lisbon pulled away, her Lisbon-death glare visible.  
"Thanks for taking that awful thought out of my brains," she deadpanned, and went to turn around, when Jane wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. He planted a kiss in her neck.

"We should go to them-"

"To who?" Tony asked from behind them. Jane and Lisbon smiled at him.

"Your sister. We suspect her to be pregnant, but your mother-"

"Hush Patrick."

Tony rolled his eyes, and then turned around into the living room.

"How's Lily?" Lisbon asked. They all sat down on the couch, except for Jane who went to make some tea. (Some things just never change.)

Tony shrugged, and grabbed the first magazine he saw.

"I don't know." Tony was almost never home anymore. He was either at school – he was in his last year so he was 'studying hard', as he put it – or with friends in clubs or at their homes. Lisbon had no notion at all if he was still dating the sweet girl from when he was fifteen. Then again, only Samantha was the kind of teen who would meet somebody when she was sixteen and then still live with that person when she was twenty.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I haven't seen her in a while," Tony said, absentmindedly, while reading the magazine.

Lisbon sighed.  
"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Tony shrugged again.  
"I don't know."

"Is there something you _do_ know?"

"I don't-"

Lisbon groaned, loud enough that Jane could hear it from the kitchen. Tony looked up from his magazine.  
"What?"

"Tony, you could have hurt the girl without noticing it! How long has it been that you two haven't seen each other?"  
"Uhm... A few weeks, I guess."  
"Then call her now."

"I ain't gonna-"  
"Ain't is not a word, and you _are_ going to call her. Or else your dad and I are not going to pay for the police academy and you can all pay for it yourself."

Tony groaned, but put the magazine down and grabbed his phone out of his jeans.

"Fine," he said, and got up.  
"Do it here," Lisbon ordered, and Tony nodded.

He dialed the girl's number and put the phone at his ear.

Jane entered the room, one light blue cup and one green one in his hand.  
"What's going on?" he asked, but Lisbon shushed him.  
"Lily? Don't hang up, please. I... I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. Yes, I know. I know, and I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me? Lily, I want to explain- Don't-" Tony lowered his phone and his head, and sighed.  
"What did I tell you?" Lisbon asked. Tony looked up at her, and Lisbon's heart broke when she saw unexpected tears in his eyes. Tony was a tough boy, he never cried.

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"How much I want to tell you that all of this is Lily's fault, you know too that it isn't. You still have to figure out how girls work. And don't worry, you're not late because your father still has to as well. Lily knows what she wants and trust me, she still wants you. But you can't go around and hurt her more just because you feel like it."

The boy sobbed quietly, and Lisbon sighed, looking at Jane. She pulled him closer, his head now pressed against her chest.

"I don't want to lose her-"

"And you didn't yet. You still have a chance. Go buy her flowers-"

"Red ones, because she likes them," Jane added.

"And go to her home and beg her to take you back. If she does, that's great. If she doesn't: it's your own fault."

Tony nodded, and pushed himself off of Lisbon. She gently wiped his eyes, and straightened his clothes. He moved away from her hands.

"Go get her, Tiger," Lisbon said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh, we're going to see Sam and Christian, so if you come home and nobody is here, you go to her house, okay?" Tony nodded.

When Tony left – not before fixing his hair, of course – Lisbon and Jane focused on their drinks – Jane his usual cup of tea, and Lisbon her black coffee.

They sipped it quietly, before Jane turned to Lisbon. "What do you mean, I still have to find out how girls work?"

-YulianaHenderson-

"Where is Tony?" was the first thing Samantha asked when Jane and Lisbon appeared at her front door.

"What, aren't we good enough for you?" Jane asked. Samantha rolled her eyes, and sighed.  
"No, but I wanted him here too," she murmured, and stepped aside to let them in.

Christian and Sam were living together, in an oversized apartment. But then again, they could afford it since Sam danced in the Sacramento Ballet Company and Christian was teaching at Sam's old ballet school. Yet even if they couldn't afford it themselves, Jane could sure enough give them some money, because after all, money had never been the problem in their family.

Jane and Lisbon hadn't visited the two often, mostly because the young couple was so busy that they wouldn't be home that much. And visiting a house when the owners weren't there was no fun. So this was the first time Jane and Lisbon got to see the finished home.

It was not a surprise that it was just a bit ballet-inspired. Just a smidge.

There were small, beautiful sculptures shaped in ballerinas standing on the tables. A big photo of Samantha and Christian was hanging on the wall, and Jane and Lisbon smiled when they saw which one: the one Samantha had sent when she was in first year, them both dancing.

Lisbon smiled at Samantha.  
"Like it?" the girl asked, and Lisbon laughed.  
"It's beautiful, Sam," Lisbon said, and Christian wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist. "But you don't have to ask me that, it's your place."

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell us that you couldn't tell over the phone?" Jane asked.

Samantha blushed slightly, and then motioned to the couch to sit down.

She looked at Christian, who grabbed her hand.

"I'm... pregnant."

Lisbon looked at Jane, who smiled at her, and then she looked at Samantha. She ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"That's great, Sammy," Lisbon whispered in her ear. Samantha immediately returned the hug. Lisbon quickly felt her shirt wetting, and pulled Samantha impossibly closer.

"Why are you crying?" Lisbon asked, her voice low so that only Samantha could hear her.  
"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

Lisbon pulled away slightly to look at her, and brushed her cheek.

"I was thirty-eight when I got pregnant of you. You think I was ready then?" Lisbon asked.

"I'm not sure what I must answer-"

"Doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that you never know if you're ready to become a mother. Besides, most of the times you can't decide _when_ you'll become a mother. Trust me, you're ready."

"Really?"

"Do you _want_ to become a mother?"

Samantha nodded.

"Then you're ready. I'll be there for you when you need it."

Samantha flung her arms around Lisbon's neck.

"Thank you, Mummy," Samantha whispered into Lisbon's hair, and now tears formed in _her_ eyes too. Jane – who had been talking with Christian when Samantha and Lisbon spoke – saw. He walked over to the two, didn't interrupt them, but just stroked Lisbon's cheek, which made the already threatening tears in Lisbon's eyes fall freely.

Tony showed up behind Jane, flowers in his hands, and looking confused at the sight of his mother and sister crying.  
"What did I miss?"

* * *

**A/N: Ow, Tony! Why would you interrupt a scene like that? Lisbon crying? Come on! **

**But, Sam is pregnant! Will she be able to take care of her kids? I think she's perfectly capable of being a mum, but since she's, you know, a busy woman, maybe not so much. We'll see!**

**Oh, and while writing this chapter's Author's Notes, I had just finished the Bones episode 'The end in the beginning', 4x26. Jesus, my brain is dead after that one. Didn't comprehend any of it. And this falls under the category 'so not interesting for my readers'. I'm once again very sorry. **

**But let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	22. Why not just one?

**A/N: AAH! I just noticed that I forgot to mention Jane and Lisbon's age in the last chapter! I always do that after 5 chapters, like when Sam was 5/10/15 and so on. I forgot to mention it with 20, like oh NOOO! :D**

**But! Yesterday, I have to go to the dentist and that was, by far, the most strangest moment I've ever had at the dentist. I'm just a bit afraid of dentists, so I always joke about everything as soon as I'm there, just to forget my fear. We walked to the general counter, and there was nobody. Then, one of the dentists walked out of one of the treatment rooms with a freaking ice cream in his hands! So I was like: "That's not really responsible, is it? So much sugar," and he just gave me a (faked) dirty look. But I had SO much fun with the dentist, aaah :D. I had a cavity, but I'm used to that now. But that dentist was SO charming, wish you were there- Oh, no, rather not.**

**FYI: Sam is 21, and like some of you already expected, she gets a twin... I know, bit of a buzz kill, but you would read it eventually, so yeah... And Tony is 18! An adult, *yay*. But, then again, my colleagues are 22 or older and still act like a child. Hmm.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly. I don't even know why I place this, I mean, don't you know already that I'm stupid and that I'll never be capable of owning it. Did you see the promo pictures? I would have made a picture with Jane and Lisbon REALLY close or even kissing. ****_That's_**** a promo picture. Not what we got now. So no, it's not mine.**

* * *

**'Why not just one?'**

Jane was pacing up and down in the hall.

Lisbon and Tony were sitting in the waiting room, just staring at the ugly paintings on the wall.

"Why is it taking so long?" Jane asked nobody in particular, "it didn't take so long with you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. They were all nervous, and that just caused Jane to think less about things than he normally did. Which meant he didn't think at all, he just talked.

"Just come and sit down. You're making me even more nervous," Lisbon ordered, and Jane sighed.  
"Well fine."

He sat down beside Lisbon, and took both her and Tony in his arms.

Not even a minute later, Christian ran out of the room, and the just calmed down Jane jumped up. Christian had a big smile on his face, and Lisbon felt relief washing over her immediately.

Christian didn't say anything, just motioned for them to come inside.

When they did – Tony too, why would he miss something like this? He never cared about Samantha's privacy, so why now? – they saw an exhausted Samantha on an instant, in her arms two – wait, two? – yet unknown creatures.

Jane and Lisbon rushed to her side, to look at their first grandchild – grandchild_ren_, apparently, and their hearts melted as they did.

Samantha let out a loud sigh, and Jane kissed her forehead.

"Do you have a name for them?" Tony asked. He was standing at the feet-end of the bed.

Samantha nodded, but looked at Christian to tell it.

"Hope Inez and India Anastasia." Jane and Lisbon smiled – honestly, it didn't matter how the girls were called, they were beautiful and that was what mattered – but Tony frowned.  
"Aren't that hipster names-"

"Don't, Tony. Sam likes them," Christian said. Tony shrugged.  
"I like them too, don't get me wrong."

They were all silent for long moments, just smiling at the two beautiful babies.

Samantha lifted her head to look away from her babies, and face her family.

"Does anyone want to hold them?" she managed to ask, and the first one to answer was Tony.

"I do."

Everybody smiled at him.  
"Where's the tough cop now, T? I thought you didn't like sweet things?" Lisbon teased.

"Have you looked at them, Mum? They're cute. And they're my nieces. I can't ignore them."

"Fair enough," Lisbon answered. Christian waved at Tony to come closer, took Hope – or India – from Samantha and passed her on to a sitting Tony.

Lisbon looked at Samantha.

"Do you want to hold her?" Samantha whispered. Lisbon nodded, and took the other girl from her.

As soon as Lisbon took the peacefully sleeping baby, tears formed in her eyes. Sleepless nights, carefully thought-through schemes to stay home or get the kids from school. Empty nest feelings. It all came back to her.

Samantha reached up to swing her arms around Jane's neck.  
Jane smiled, complied, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through her hair.

"I'm proud of you, Sammy. You did a great job," Jane whispered in her ear.

"Why couldn't I just get _one_ baby?" Samantha asked. Jane grinned.  
"Because you're special. Unusual. Twins aren't usual. That's why they suit you. You're strange, but we love you for it."

Samantha laughed softly, before the small laugh disappeared, and was replaced by a small groan.  
"I'm so tired, Dad," she whispered. Jane placed a kiss in her hair, and then pulled away, gently placing her back on the bed, tucking her in though that wasn't really necessary. She would sleep anyways.

"Sleep. We'll make sure the nurses don't girl the girls," Jane whispered. She smiled faintly.

Jane looked around.

Lisbon was silently – of course silently, she was still Lisbon – crying as she looked down at the beautiful little girl in her arms.

Tony was smiling at one of his little nieces. Christian was sitting next to him, and they had a whispered conversation. Jane could faintly hear the words 'girlfriend' and 'too young'.

He focused back on Samantha, who was obviously fighting sleep. He stroked her cheek.

He walked over to Lisbon, and wiped away her tears.

"She is so beautiful," she whispered. Jane nodded.  
"_Our_ daughter is too. Speaking of which: Sam is exhausted. We should really go, Teresa," he whispered. He took the little girl out of Lisbon's arms – not with the needed fight – and placed her in the basinet.

He got back to Samantha, who was now sleeping, or at least had her eyes closed – she was still a daughter of Jane, who could 'sleep' for hours on his ugly old couch.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Samantha's forehead.

After both babies were replaced in their own basinet, and the Janes had said their goodbyes to Christian, they left.

Back home, they all went to their "own" things: Jane made his tea, Lisbon went to read the magazines she had all of a sudden grown fond of, and Tony grabbed his phone to text somebody.

"How did it go with Lily?" Lisbon asked after almost an hour filled with silence.

Tony looked up, and sighed. "She doesn't want to give me another chance anymore. 'It's the thousandth "

Lisbon's face read an awful lot of sympathy.  
"I'm sorry, T-"

"That's okay," he said simply. Lisbon sighed.

Jane moved from the comfortable chair in the corner of the room to beside Lisbon, quickly running his hand through her hair, and smiled.

"You know what I only just realized? Sam has done pretty much everything a free adult can do – except for getting married. Which is your biggest nightmare," Jane said. Lisbon smiled, and placed her head on his chest.

"We didn't exactly give her the right example of how to live."

Jane frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we got two kids first, and when the eldest was six we got married. Of course Sam doesn't do it differently than we did."

Jane smiled. "But we got out just fine, didn't we?"

"Whatever," Lisbon murmured, and Jane bowed down to briefly kiss her lips.  
"I love you, you silly. And Sam does too. She will turn out just fine eventually, if she didn't already. She has two beautiful children, just as beautiful as her. Don't worry about her."

"Oh, I'm not worrying about her," Lisbon said. Jane frowned.

"No?"

"Nope. I'm more worried about Christian."

"And why is that?"

Lisbon looked at him, as if he were supposed to figure out that answer within seconds. "He lives with Sam?"

Jane chuckled. "Okay, you might have a point on that one. But he loves her, otherwise he wouldn't have started all this with her."

"Touché."

"Do you think that _I_ could look after Hope and India?" Tony suddenly interrupted, and Jane and Lisbon looked at him.

"I'm afraid not, T. Not yet, that is. They are too weak now. But wait a year or two. Trust me," Lisbon said, and Tony sighed.

"Fine."

Jane pulled Lisbon closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hmmm...," Jane said, before he gently pushed Lisbon away and stood. Lisbon frowned, just a bit reluctant to let him go because she liked being pressed against his body.

"We don't have a present yet for Sam and the little girls," Jane cheered, and almost jumped in excitement.

"Jane, come. They will still be there tomorrow."

Jane rubbed his hands against each other, and then raised a finger at her.

"Ah, but you see, dear Lisbon: you don't get the grandchildren over for Christmas for free. You have to bribe the parents a bit. Now come!"

* * *

**A/N: A Jane hunch, aah! :D**

**But let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	23. They aren't so young anymore

**A/N: I think I'm beginning to make a habit out of it, but yeah. Forgetting to mention Jane and Lisbon's ages. Maybe that's because I already think they're old in the show? When they're around 40? It's old! I'm 17, for Pete's sake! Everybody above 25 is old for me, but 40 is really old! And now, in this chapter, they're 62 and 60. See? OOOOOOLD!**

**FYI: Sam is 22. Hope and India are both 1. Christian is 23. Tony is 19. Did I mention everyone? I sure hope so :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

**'They aren't so young anymore.'**

Jane awoke by a faint beam of light shining through the curtains of their bedroom.

He looked next to him, and saw something that was now normal to him, but still made him very happy – Lisbon, here next to him.

He pulled her closer, without waking her – she was a great sleeper, which was not so great when the kids were younger – and ran a hand through her hair.

Seeing her in the morning made him unbelievably happy. And he couldn't even explain it.

He kissed her, and she woke up, immediately smiling against his lips.

"Morning Star Shine," whispered Jane when he slightly pulled away from her. She sighed contently.

When they were just together, Lisbon had nightmares and she would wake up holding Jane so tight it almost hurt. She was afraid he would be gone otherwise, her only reason for living. She would even almost cry in the morning, both because the nightmares – that were mostly about Jane leaving her – scared her, and wouldn't leave. Nothing would help, they even visited a psychiatrist, but with no result.

Finally they left her when she got pregnant of Samantha, and she never had these nightmares again.

But waking each other up by placing small kisses everywhere was still standard. They were each other's oxygen.

They took great pleasure in just looking at each other, brushing the other's cheek or tracing each other's lips, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," exclaimed Tony from his room, and they soon heard the unmistakable sound of Christian, and two little girls chuckling and babbling to each other.

Lisbon almost jumped out of bed and all but ran out of the room. Jane chuckled.

He followed Lisbon, and when he arrived at the front door, he smiled at Christian. Lisbon had already taken the girls out of the double carry cot, and was talking with the them – the baby language of course, but Lisbon found she was more than allowed to say that she could speak that language very well after raising two children who just wouldn't shut up.

"Sam has extra rehearsals and I couldn't get a day off. Could you please look after them for today? Just today," asked Christian. Lisbon immediately nodded. They didn't have anything else to do anyways.

"Great, thank you so much! Here's their food, and their toys just in case they might need them," he said, and handed over a bag, "I'll pick them up straight after work!" exclaimed Christian. Lisbon shook her head.

"Take your time," she said, and Christian smiled. He ran away to his car.

Jane closed the door.

"Looks like Hope and India will be here for today," Jane said, standing in front of Lisbon but most of all the little girls. They were a perfect mixture of Christian and Samantha: black hair, not curly like Christian but straight like Samantha, and their eyes clear green like Samantha's. They had to admit that Samantha was a real Jane on that matter: her genes won most the battle.

And regarding the girls, Christian looked almost like a stay-at-home dad. Samantha was a busy woman, having rehearsals every day, and Christian would just have to either stay home or bring the girls to their grandparents. Who couldn't deny, of course.

Lisbon moved to give Hope – she was already an expert in keeping the two girls apart: Hope had cute little freckles – which weren't that obvious, but if you looked, you could see them – and India hadn't – to Tony, but he shook his head.

"I ain't gonna be a babysitter today. I need to study," said Tony, already on his way to his room, when Jane stopped him.

"Just a few minutes. We have to get dressed," said Jane. Tony sighed, and complied, taking Hope over from Lisbon. The two girls looked at Tony in wonder, before moving to reach each other. They were real twins. Tony groaned, and took India too.

He went over to the living room, and Jane and Lisbon went upstairs.

The girls looked at Tony again. He placed them at the low table in the middle of the room – it was as if made for little children, they could stand at it perfectly – and gave them the toys Christian had put in the bag. He turned on the TV.

There wasn't really much interesting on.

After a while, one of the girls suddenly pulled on his leg. Tony looked down, and saw India looking at him with big eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony. The girl placed one of her toys in his lap.  
"No, that's yours." Tony gave it back, but the girl shook her head, and gave it to him again. He sighed, and took it.

"Are you bored?" India nodded. He sighed again, and lifted her, placing her beside him. She smiled, and snuggled up against him. When Hope saw it, she of course wanted it too, and soon enough, both girls were laying against Tony, their thumbs in their mouths and looking at the TV as if it was the most interesting thing on earth.

Jane and Lisbon came downstairs, and immediately smiled when they saw Tony and the two girls snuggled up against him.

"I thought you didn't like kids?" asked Jane. Tony just groaned.

"Yeah, well...," murmured Tony. "For future reference, I hadn't wanted this."

Lisbon chuckled, and sat down beside Tony, taking Hope onto her lap. The girl started playing with Lisbon's hair instantly. Jane went to make tea – again – and Tony suffered an inner turmoil. Should he stay with the girls – who obviously liked him too much – or should he be alone for long hours, trying to study and put boring laws into his head?

"You won't fail just by skipping one day of homework," exclaimed Jane from the kitchen. Tony hated it when he did that, reading his mind. It was funny when Jane did it to Lisbon, for Lisbon always had a remark ready to push him off his pillar called 'too self-conscious', but not when Jane did it to either Samantha or Tony or anybody else.

But Tony knew Jane was right.

"Well fine."

India lifted her arms, and chuckled. Tony smiled, and pulled the girl onto his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and even though he would never admit it, his heart melted. He ran his hand through the girl's hair, and Tony saw Lisbon swallowing from the corner of his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Here's India, I'm going to call Stephanie."

"Who's Stephanie?"

"Stephanie. I told you about her last week. I went with her on a date?"

Lisbon sighed. "I lost count, Tony. You don't hurt these girls, do you?"

Tony rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. _They_ leave _me_. _I'm_ the victim here."

"You keep saying that," said Lisbon, the tone of her voice mocking, and Tony huffed.  
"Because it's true. Monica left me at the club, Alyssa was suddenly gone when she forced me to go shopping with her. And I was on my way to Tessa's home when her best friend came up to me and said that Tessa had a boyfriend already. See? I'm the victim. I treat these girls with respect."

"The same respect as your dad?"

"Hey Lisbon, stop that!" exclaimed Jane from the kitchen, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"It's true though," said Tony, and he and Lisbon shared a silent high-five before Jane walked into the living room, carrying only one cup.

"As a punishment, you have to walk to get your coffee, Agent Lisbon."

"What a punishment. Oh no, don't treat me so bad, oh Great One," Lisbon said sarcastically, and Tony laughed. Jane murmured something incomprehensible, before sipping his tea, his gaze fixated on the two little girls listening to the conversation in wonder.

He looked at Tony, and then at the forty-inch high picture on the wall of a young Tony and Samantha. They aren't so young anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if this point I'm heading to is really a great point. This story is getting stupider and stupider with the minute. I should really stop here, shouldn't I?**


	24. Desperate times

**A/N: LOVED the feedback on last chapter! I wasn't planning on stopping this story, don't fret, but I ****_did_**** get the feeling that this was getting stupider and stupider with each chapter passing by. But yeah... It's a story of me. I'm stupid. So that explains most things :D.**

**FYI: Christian is 24 (though he's not in this chapter... Sorry, Christian fans!), Sam is 23, Tony is 20, and Hope and India are 2. Just imagine two little girls, looking completely the same... God, I want twins too when I'm older.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'**

"Tony, hurry up!" exclaimed Jane from downstairs.

They had given him one freaking hour. _One_. He was even worse than Samantha and Lisbon together.

Speaking of Lisbon; she wasn't downstairs and ready to go either. Which had somewhat saddened him just a bit. She used to be oblivious to how she looked, not spending more than ten minutes in getting dressed and doing her hair and make-up. Now, she would be gone for more than an hour because she thought she was ugly because she aged visibly.

Jane groaned. He had done practically everything to satisfy Lisbon, had even donned a normal black suit for the occasion. Was it too much to ask to be _just_ in time? Now they would have to drive fast to make it in time, which of course meant Lisbon would be driving – which, now that Jane thought about, was probably her intention.

"Come on, people!" exclaimed Jane again. The doorbell rang just then, and he went to open it. Oh, yes, he'd forgotten Tony had invited one of his girlfriends.

A young, pretty girl stood before Jane, and he smiled. He had to admit, the boy sure had taste in girls.

"Are you Mr. Jane?" asked the girl, and Jane nodded.  
"Then you must be Becky," stated Jane, and Becky nodded. He smiled at the girl, shook her hand and then stepped aside to let her in.

Soon enough, both Lisbon as Tony descended the stairs, and Jane had to smile. What a gems.  
Tony's pitch black suit was provided with a just as black tie, who was obviously not tied by Tony himself. He was way too casual to know how to do that.

Lisbon was wearing a beautiful dark green dress, which came all the way down to the floor. Her shoulders were covered – of course they were, she'd rather die than show more of her body than absolutely necessary – and she was wearing the white diamond necklace and little earrings Jane had bought for her.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Jane pulled her in his arms and placed a brief kiss on her lips. Tony did the same with Becky.

"Hi Becky, I'm Mrs. Jane," introduced Lisbon, and the girl smiled politely at her.

The occasion was actually quite great: Ex-Director Monico had arranged a reunion for all old and new workers at the CBI, in particular everybody at HQ. Also all the sponsors were invited – of course, if they didn't get included they wouldn't be a sponsor anymore – which meant they would see Walter Mashburn again after more than twenty years. And Jane and Lisbon weren't entirely sure if they wanted to see him. Well, Jane loved to see the man, Lisbon knew it would just be plain awkward.

Though Jane had been psyched as hell, Lisbon found no reason at all to go since she spoke her old team still every once in a while. A lot of argues and begging kisses later, Lisbon had complied, on one condition: that Tony came too, and that Jane tried not to make a complete fool of them – that he made a fool out of himself was completely up to him, but she didn't want to be talked about behind her back. She had never liked that and never would.

Just when they were about to leave the house, they saw a familiar car drive into their street, and Lisbon almost cursed.

"Not now, not today," she said, and hurried to the car. Out stepped Samantha of course, and she rushed to her mother.  
"You look beautiful, Mum-"

"What is wrong? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't get a babysitter for tonight. I tried so hard, because I know you've got that party tonight, but could you please take Hope and India with you? I have an important meeting and Christian-"  
"Fine, we'll take them," interrupted Lisbon, and Samantha flung her mother around her neck immediately.  
"Thank you!"

Tony and Jane went to get the busy girls out of the car – surprised Samantha had already put on flashy clothes, like she'd expected them to yes before she even asked it. They said their goodbyes to a hurried Samantha, who drove away quickly.  
"That's my sister. She's too busy to even look after her own kids-"

"Tony, enough," Jane interrupted Tony before he could insult Samantha more. They were silent for a while, looking at the twins who were looking at each other. What should they do now?

"We have two old child seats. We could take the SUV," offered Jane. Lisbon groaned, but knew he was right. She didn't like the SUV. The CBI had given it to her when she retired, as some sign of appreciation for all her hard work over the years. But the SUV was so big, they could easily invite their whole neighborhood to drive with them to the party.

"Fine."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Teresa?" was the first thing they heard when they entered the big hall.

Lisbon shot Jane a look, and he chuckled.

"Walter, hey," said Lisbon, and forced a polite smile on her face.

"Hi Patrick," Mashburn shot Jane, and Jane smiled back. Tony and Becky just stood there, smiling at the scene since it was actually quite hilarious. Jane and Lisbon had explained to Tony who Mashburn was – Lisbon's old lover, before she and Jane got together. "Who are these lovely people?"

Lisbon suppressed a groan.

"This is Tony, me and Jane's son," she said, and saw Mashburn's facial expression change just a bit, "his girlfriend, and our grandchildren, the children of me and Jane's daughter. Hope and India."

And Mashburn's face went almost sour. Jane suppressed a chuckle, and looked at Lisbon, who was obviously uncomfortable with this. She could've had this family with _him_. Mashburn was perfect, even if Lisbon had dumped him. He had everything: a lot of money, lot of houses and cars, and a charming face and aura. He was a real gentleman if he wanted to be, and despite the number of women he shared his super king-sized bed with really cared about his women.

Instead, Lisbon started a relationship with the person that annoyed the crap out of her, would never give her what she wanted, but was still the person everybody saw coming from miles afar.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Teresa."

Lisbon smiled faintly at him, before something hit her.

"Do you have a family?" asked Lisbon. Jane chuckled from behind her when Mashburn shook his head.

"What, _Jane_?" Mashburn spat. Jane raised his hands in defense.

"Nothing," said Jane.

"Good."  
Tony coughed, interrupting this before it became too awkward, or even escalated into a brawl.

"I'm going to get some drinks. You want some too?" Tony asked, and everybody shook their heads except for Becky, who nodded. Tony smiled, stole a quick kiss from her and then went to get a drink.

"How old are they?" asked Mashburn, motioning to Becky and the twin.

"Tony is twenty, Becky is eighteen and the girls are two."

Mashburn nodded. "Lovely."

"Yes, Teresa is really happy with me. And I'm really happy with her."

Lisbon pinched Jane's side. She looked at Mashburn, who was now helplessly looking from Jane to Lisbon. Obviously the man had still a slight crush on Lisbon, and was now sad by the confrontation that she moved on after their rather meaningless one-night-stand, while he still wanted her to be happy with _him_. Turned out he didn't get everything he wanted.

Lisbon looked at Jane, who nodded slowly so that only Lisbon and maybe Becky – who had silently decided to look after the girls – could see it.

"I think it's best we go talk to somebody else, before I don't like it anymore here. Don't get me wrong, you're quite-"  
"Come, Teresa," said Jane, and grabbed her hand. Jane could faintly notice how Mashburn looked at their intertwined hands, and smiled contently. When they walked away, Lisbon squeezed his hand almost painfully.

"You didn't need to brag with me," hissed Teresa, that low that only Jane heard it.

"No, I didn't _need_ to, but I _wanted_ to. Teresa, may I be happy you're mine?"

"I'm nobody's. I'm my own woman, Jane. You don't _own_ me."

"Mashburn owns everything and everybody. He shares the bed with everything and everybody. I share the bed with the most beautiful and precious creature in the whole universe."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.  
"I think I'm going to puke," said Lisbon, and Jane shrugged.

"Aren't you used to that now?" he asked, and she nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I-"  
"Mrs. Jane?" asked Becky from behind them, and they stopped their short banter, turning around.

"Yes?" They immediately saw the pale face of India, and both fell to their knees, Lisbon taking a little while longer because of her dress and high heels.

"What's wrong, Honey?" asked Jane. The girl had a slight pout on her face, and then pointed at her tummy.  
"Are you hungry?" She shook her head.  
"Does it hurt?" She nodded.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, trying to think of a solution for this.

"What's going on?" asked Tony from behind them.

They pointed at India, who was helplessly clutching her tummy, on the edge of crying. Nobody said anything, they just looked at each other when Tony broke the silence – the silence in their group, that is, everybody continued talking. Lisbon silently cursed Samantha for not telling her that India was sick.

"We can take her home," Tony offered, "then you can keep Hope, and stay at the party."  
"No, it's really okay, we can all go-"

"Mum, just take it. I have no problem at all looking after India. Not with Becky there to help me. I didn't exactly look forward to this party anyway."

Lisbon looked at Jane, who nodded. They both understood the reason Tony didn't want to take both girls with him, he wasn't exactly too fond of children and most times he was just plain awkward with them. That awkwardness times two is guaranteed fun. To watch. Not to experience.  
"Fine. Do you know where everything is?"

"I do. Don't worry."

Lisbon sighed, and waved for the couple to take India and go back home. Hope and India looked at each other when India was taken away, and Jane lifted Hope to prevent her from running after her.

"You'll stay with us," whispered Jane, and the girl looked into his eyes. She sighed softly, before relaxing into his arms.

They saw from the corner of their eyes Van Pelt approaching, her arm hooked into her 'new' boyfriend's arm – she had settled down, finally. It took her a while, but she succeeded eventually.

"Oh my gosh, who is this beautiful girl?" she asked, and Jane and Lisbon smiled at each other, before showing off one of their grandchildren to everybody who wanted to see her.

* * *

**A/N: So! Maybe the next chapter will have a slight delay. This is ****_not_**** because I still have to finish that chapter, not at all, because that's already finished. But because I have more stories than this one, and I always have the feeling I can't upload six chapters a day since you won't be able to keep in track with my killer speed :D.**

**New story summary though: 'When Lisbon doesn't return from a visit to her family in New York, Jane watches helplessly as his entire life comes crumbling down. Will he be able to live without her?' Little vague, I know. An awful lot of Hurt/Comfort, maybe even Angst in that story. But are you interested? Let me know, I'll place the first chapter as soon as possible! :D**


	25. Here's Tony'

**A/N: Okay, so I'm terribly sorry for the slight delay on all my stories. But I'm afraid that will continue for the next 4 years or something xD. My classes will start next Monday, and that will take so much time and energy that I think I won't be able to post much. I will try and finish most of my running stories before I get back to school, but I can't promise anything. And this chapter is the last chapter I have finished for Child's Play, I'm not planning on stopping with this story but I am for now. Temporarily. Bear with me, please. Oil be foine. That's Irish for I'll be fine.**

**FYI: Christian is 25, Sam is 24 (they both won't be in this chapter, sorry again!), Tony is 21, Becky is 19 and Hope and India are 3 :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'Here's Tony!'**

As Lisbon walked into the living room, she noticed nobody was in sight. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

She heard two high chuckles, and one lower one.

"We're playing hide-and-seek! You have to find us!" she heard Jane saying. She sighed, but as soon as she started searching she smiled. Hope and India were quite capable of hiding behind all sorts of things, such as the couch and they could even hide behind the table. But Jane, a full grown man, wasn't. She immediately saw Jane's blonde curls coming from above the kitchen table, his feet sticking out at the other side.

She silently walked over to Jane, and then dove on him. He startled, but smiled as soon as he saw Lisbon's big smile. He stole a quick kiss from her.

"You have the look for the girls," he whispered. She rolled her eyes once again, but started looking.

They weren't behind the couch, and just when Lisbon was about to look further, a knock on the front door came.

Jane hurried to open it, while Lisbon continued her search.

"Here's Tony!" Jane exclaimed, and Lisbon could stop looking since the two girls jumped up from their hiding place and ran to the front door. Lisbon sighed, but smiled.

"Tony!" the girls exclaimed in unison. The girls were almost in love with him, they'd always been and it only grew more the older they got. It wasn't like Tony looked after them much, the girls were most of the times dropped at Jane and Lisbon's. Yet the Jane family was tight and you could clearly see that in the way the girls interacted with Tony and their grandparents.

"Hey there! Glad to see me, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

Tony entered the living room, and Lisbon smiled as she saw Becky following him. It was great to finally see just one girl at Tony's side whenever he visited them. He was living together with Becky now, in a house that Jane more or less had paid for. But he didn't complain, it was the least he could do. He wanted his children to end up happy too.

The fact that neither Tony nor Samantha were used to small houses since they grew up in a rather big one, made paying for their houses just a bit more difficult.

"Hi T," Lisbon said as she walked over to him and straightened his vest. Tony began to be like his dad, wearing three-piece-suits whenever he wanted. Of course both Lisbon and Becky didn't really like it, since one Jane was more than enough, but they didn't complain.

"Mum," Tony muttered under his breath, pointing out that she had to stop. Lisbon looked into his clear green eyes, and then sighed and took a step backwards.

"Hey Becky," said Lisbon, and the girl smiled at Lisbon.

"Well, sit down for as much that's possible with two girls on your arms," Lisbon said, looking at Hope and India who decided Tony's arms were some kind of attraction from which they could hang.

Tony smiled, and sat down, Becky close beside him. Lisbon looked at Jane who had only just entered the room. He smiled faintly at her, they both knew what was coming now.

Tony and Becky didn't drop by much without telling them beforehand. They didn't like it themselves if their friends did that, so they wouldn't do it either. So the fact that they did it now was evidence enough of their announcement.

And also because although Jane wasn't a mentalist anymore, he could still read them like child books.

"Tea?" Jane asked, and Tony shook his head.

"We won't be here long," said Becky.

Everybody sat down, Hope and India around Tony of course, like he was their idol and they were fan girls.

"We, uhm... Have something to tell-"

"Let me guess: pregnant or marrying-"

Lisbon silenced Jane by pinching his arm painfully.  
"Ouch!"

"Yeah, continue, T," said Lisbon, and looked at Tony expectantly. She knew what he was going to say, but she was curious as to how he would put it.

Tony wasn't really fond of weddings, and throughout a big part of his life he said that he wouldn't get married himself. On Jane and Lisbon's wedding, he couldn't wait to get home and be able to play with his toys again, even if he was only three then.

Lisbon had learned from Jane. She could see when somebody was pregnant: the touches the woman would occasionally place on her tummy were just inevitable. And Becky didn't do these touches, so she wasn't pregnant.

Tony looked at Becky for support, and she rolled her eyes faintly before moving to the edge of the couch and looking at Jane and Lisbon.  
"Tony proposed to me," said Becky, and Jane and Lisbon exchanged some looks, before smiling.

"And what did you say?" asked Hope, and Tony and Becky smiled at her.

"I said yes," Becky said, grabbing Tony's hand and squeezing it gently, and everybody smiled. They didn't know if the girls understood what was happening, since their parents weren't married either – now that they all thought about it, Tony and Becky were the only ones who did it 'properly': _first_ getting married and _then_ starting with children. Though they highly doubted that these two would get children, but hey, getting married was already a surprise so who knew?

"Congratulations," Jane said, and he was the first to stand and shake their hands.

-YulianaHenderson-

Though Tony and Becky had said they wouldn't stay long, they couldn't resist Hope and India, just like nobody else couldn't.

Lisbon had taken Becky apart, and now the two were standing in the kitchen. Becky loved to talk with Lisbon, and that feeling was greatly reciprocated.

"Tell me, Becky, _how_ did Tony propose to you? Don't get me wrong, I'm not criticizing him in any way, but I'm just curious to know how he did it. Because when he lived with us, he always kept on telling me that he wouldn't get married, but you seemed to have changed his mind."  
Becky smiled.  
"It wasn't highly romantic, but it was still cute. We were in the club with all our friends when he walked up to the DJ and asked for the mic. He then began to explain about you and Patrick, how you had lived together for a long while, got children and that he didn't want to end up like you. Though I don't doubt that he loves you still. He told everybody how much he loved me and then called me to the little stage. Then he asked it."

Lisbon smiled.

"Well, I'm happy he did. He needs you, trust me."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this story up until now! If you have any tips on what I can do next chapters, I'll be happy to hear it from you! :D**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	26. More than words or something

**A/N: YES, I'm still alive! xD Just really busy, that's all.**

**_And_**** writer's block. Usually, my fingers, brain and laptop have a really good relationship with each other, but now, there's a bit of a fight between two of them. I yet have to find out between which two. I'll let you know when I know.**

**So, yes! I decided to write at least ****_something_****. I didn't want to be completely forgotten because I don't write anything anymore, or not as frequent as I used to write. So I managed a new 'Child's Play' chapter. Yes, I had to force it onto the screen, but now, you have something to read, right? :D**

**FYI: Jane is 65, Lisbon is 63, Christian is 26, Sam is 25, Tony is 22, Becky is 20, and Hope and India are both 4 (which is not surprising since they're twins).**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'More than words or something'**

Becky walked over to the big, white stage – well, more like trotting since her dress didn't allow her to take big steps – and grabbed the microphone out of the wedding band singer's hands, who just stared at her in a mixture of shock, surprise and amusement. The poor man just smiled at the young woman, and then stepped backwards, crossing his arms in front of him to look at what she was going to say.

Everybody noticed the singer had stopped, and therefore the band too, and now the crowd was looking at the stage where Becky was standing.

"Hello, everybody, hello, hello...," she said, waving at everybody, "I'm so happy that you're all here today on our most beautiful day! You must know that I love you all with a passion, and-"  
"Continue, Becky," Tony yelled, standing amidst all the people, and they laughed. Becky blushed faintly, before she got her smile back.  
"I know how much you expect Tony and me to do a dance, but we decided that we didn't really care about the traditional rules and just throw them to the winds, as they say. So I'd like to invite the most amazing people to the front of the dance floor, Patrick and Teresa. Guys, without you, Tony wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have married the most perfect man in the whole wide world. So, thank you so much for loving each other, and Sam and Tony of course!"

The group clapped, but Jane and Lisbon just looked at each other, slightly embarrassed, before Jane exaggeratingly bowed in front of Lisbon, then extended his hand, which she gladly took anyways – Lisbon still didn't find a way of coping being away from him longer than three minutes.

The two walked to the middle of the big room – Lisbon knew that this was wrong in all sorts of ways, for Tony and Becky were supposed to be standing here and not her and Jane – and when they arrived there, they smiled when they heard the song playing.

"More than words," Jane whispered, and Lisbon's smile grew impossibly wider. She moved closer to him, their bodies flush against each other, and placed her head against Jane's chest.

"More than words," repeated Lisbon, and she couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach when the memories came back.  
"We'd have to ask how they got that important piece of information," Jane said. Lisbon just shrugged.  
"Who cares."

"I do."  
"Yeah, right."

Jane's grip on her waist tightened, and she couldn't help the chuckle escaping her mouth.

"I do care, Teresa, because I love you. You have no idea what I felt when we were dancing like that. Biofeedback sure didn't work anymore."  
Jane smiled, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see her blush, but he knew it was there.

"You're supposed to be quiet while dancing," Tony said, standing beside Becky, one of his arms around her waist and the microphone in the other. "I know that's difficult for you, but just try."

The crowd laughed a bit, and Jane and Lisbon were immediately silent.

When the end of the song neared, Jane pulled away slightly to look at Lisbon, and smiled so brightly at her that Lisbon fell in love with him all over again. She hated that man. She didn't want to be making out on her son's wedding, for Pete's sake!

Jane bowed down, and Lisbon knew she'd lost. His lips touched hers and her knees instinctively gave up. Jane caught her, of course, and their kiss was encouraged by the cheering crowd. It surprised both of them that people still didn't puke at them kissing, considering their ages.

Lisbon pulled away when she felt her cheeks burning, and immediately turned her back on Jane. She waved at Becky and Sam, who happily came. Tony passed on the microphone to Lisbon, already sensing that Lisbon was about to give some boring lecture, but for once, he'd let her.

"I can give some boring lecture about how happy I am to have you two beautiful girls in my life, whereas you're my real daughter," she said, looking at Sam, "or not," looking at Becky, "I treat you both as my real daughters because you are absolutely beautiful. This was exactly the boring lecture I was talking about. Moving on!"

She waved at Tony and Christian. "And then two beautiful sons. I don't care either if one of you isn't really my son. I love you both enough to see you as mine. Wait, Jane, I'm not finished yet," she said, holding up her hand before he could even open his mouth (this just went to show how well she knew him since her back was towards him and she couldn't have possibly seen it coming).

"Many years ago, before Jane and I got together, I would never have even _hoped_ to imagining having such a beautiful family. _My_ family. And here we are. Oh, I love you all so much!" she almost exclaimed, throwing everybody present off guard since Lisbon didn't necessarily do emotions, not in this form anyway. She opened her arms, and the four happily walked into them – even if it didn't really fit. Jane joined, and soon, Hope and India joined too, not really knowing what was happening, but since they were addicted to hugs they couldn't refuse this opportunity, of course.

Once again, the guests clapped and cheered. Jane took the microphone from Lisbon.

"Do you hear it, people? This is Mother Teresa's pack, you dare to come close to them, she'll hurt you, understood?"  
Lisbon rolled her eyes, and everybody just laughed.  
"Seriously, that should scare you. She can be really strong when she wants to be-"  
"That's enough, thank you Dad," Tony said, taking the microphone from Jane.  
"I think it's time for some more music," he said simply, indicating the band had to continue playing their set where they'd left off. He gave the singer the microphone back, and then went to Becky, who was in a deep hug with Sam. That threw him. He'd known the two were pretty close, but a hug? Sam would most definitely want a hug, but Becky didn't.

"Sorry, Sammy, I'm afraid I have to borrow Becky from you for a moment," Tony said, and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Talk to you later, Becky," Sam said, and left, probably to look out for her own little family.

Tony gathered Becky in his arms, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Your mother was cute, once again," Becky said. Tony sighed, but not heartfelt, since he knew it was true.

"Yeah, what can I say? She's always been overprotective over me and Sam."

Becky contently placed her head on Tony's shoulder, and all but drowned in the moment, before she saw what she did not like at all.

"Oh god, no," she murmured and hid behind Tony, for as much that was possible with an almost gigantic fairytale-like wedding dress to cover up too.

Tony frowned, before he heard what frightened her, and laughed.  
"Rebecca Maria Wakeley!" a voice exclaimed, a mixture between slight anger and enthusiasm. Becky groaned softly, only audible for Tony to hear, before she forced a polite smile on her face.

Tony came to discover that this behavior was rather standard in the Wakeley-household. He knew that Becky's mother was more often than not _way_ too enthusiastic, and that, combined with the happiness of a wedding, would make, to quote Becky, 'a big, fluffy happy monster on too high heels with too many make-up'.

"Hey, Mum," Becky said, and Tony was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Anthony, great seeing you again!" Becky's mother said, and Tony placed two polite kisses on the woman's cheeks.

It had annoyed him at first that the woman kept calling him Anthony, since his name was just Tony, not even abbreviated from Anthony, but he learned to shrug it off a long time ago. Mrs. Wakeley was always the woman to brag about her money – not that there was really much, but as long as she kept up appearances, nothing could go wrong. Apparently Tony was not classy enough, so he was Anthony at the Wakeley-house.

"Mrs. Wakeley. The pleasure is all mine," he said, and the woman smiled.

"You know, Anthony, I always told my Rebecca to go for a man who has both the looks as the money. Of course, you could also go for the looks alone, but he would age eventually and then the looks would wear off. But Rebecca did great with marrying you. Such a fine young man you are," she said, almost exploding out of happiness.

"Jeanie!" they heard a familiar voice exclaim, and Tony rolled his eyes. There they went.  
"Patrick!" Mrs. Wakeley laughed, and went to talk to Jane.

Tony pulled Becky with him to the corridors, checking if there was anyone there – not that it would've mattered, they weren't going to do _these_ kinds of things _now_ – and then moved as close to Becky as possible, as if she wouldn't be able to hear him if he stood a little further away from her, even a few inches.  
"I love you, Becky, so much. I can be the most worst boyfriend or husband on this entire planet, but I love you. And I'll give you everything that you want, everything to make you happy."  
Becky sighed. "I already know this, silly-"  
"I know. But I can't stop telling it to you. You are so amazing, and I'm not, so the possibility that you'll walk out on me is really big-"

"Stop it there, you idiot. There is nobody, _nobody_, that I'd rather be with than you. You are amazing yourself, stop being so unconfident about yourself. Would I marry you if you were _just_ _someone_? I didn't think so. I love you, even if you're socially awkward at times. Honestly, that's just too adorable."

Tony groaned, more to conceal the fact that he was blushing.

"And this is what I love about you, Tony. You look like a hard person on the outside, but you're all fluffy teddy bears on the inside. I can never get enough of you, Tony. Trust me. We'll be as happy as your parents are now one day. I just know it."  
Tony smiled, and bowed down to link their lips.

When he pulled away, Becky was smiling brightly.  
"I love you too, you little precious girl."

"I'm not little," Becky defended, crossing her arms.

"You're smaller than me."  
"But not smaller than your mother."

Tony suppressed a smile. "It's psychically impossible to be smaller than my mum."

Becky chuckled. "Anyway, I love you and that will always be there, Tony. Whatever happens. I'll be there."

Tony smiled.

"And that's all I need."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, full of fluff, but you're used to that now, aren't you? I'm sorry if I disappointed people by this chapter. Well, actually, no, I don't care. It's my story :P.**

**But let me know either way what you thought about this story in a REVIEW, thank you! **


	27. Forever my little princess

**A/N: It didn't feel right to just... I dunno, cut this story off like that, so I decided to make some sort of last chapter, if only for me to have closure. I know it's been months, but still. There was still gaping hole in my heart at the thought of leaving this story opened. Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the others ^^**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**'Forever my little princess'**

Lisbon balanced the newborn in her arms while skillfully taking the crayons from Hope. The little girl pouted and was about to throw a tantrum when Jane stormed inside and attacked her.

She chuckled and Lisbon was free to get the bottle out of the microwave.

"Sam called," Jane said while draping a laughing girl over his shoulder – man, that man had stamina and strength for his age. If only he'd had that strength when he was still working for the CBI.

"She did? Why?"

Jane shrugged, triggering another chuckle from Hope as she was lifted in the air a bit more.

"Paps, put me down!" Hope exclaimed, and when India ran into the kitchen as well, the baby in Lisbon's arm started crying.

The two girls were quiet immediately, and looked at Lisbon out of innocent eyes – which formed a hilarious view since Hope was still located on Jane's shoulder.

Lisbon just smiled and shook her head, focusing on feeding the baby.

"Why did she call, Patrick?" Lisbon asked again, but she got another shrug as a reply. "Great, now we have to call her back."

"Hey, she's your daughter, you're supposed to do that."

"Well, not if _she_ is the one that wants to talk to us. She _knew_ that Rohan would be here, as well as Hope and India – she dropped the girls here herself, for God's sake. She can't just assume that we've got time enough-"

"Teresa, calm down, I'll call her back. You just go feed Rohan," he said, putting down Hope, who immediately grabbed India's hand and fled from Jane.

He sighed and placed a kiss on her cheek, then murmured, "Jeez, woman," which earned him a playful hit on the arm.

Jane exited the kitchen and went to get the phone, dialing Samantha's number.

She immediately answered. "Hi Dad!"

He smiled, and sat down on the couch. "Hey there, Sammy. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Where's Mom?"

"She's busy with your nephew."

"Oh, okay. Well, Christian and I wanted to drop by to tell you but we're so busy and because I have this performance coming up-"

"Sam."

"Oh yes, sorry. The wedding is delayed."

Jane frowned, sitting up. "Why?"

It was silent on the other end, and Jane knew enough. "When's your due date?"

"On Mom's birthday," Sam deadpanned, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, Lisbon was going to like that very much.

"So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know, Dad. Christian and I have been putting it off for years now, I don't know if we're really going to do it."

"But you've always wanted it. And the girls want it as well."

"I know. Darn, just when we thought it was a good time to get married with the girls' ages, we have another brat."

"It's a good thing, Sammy."

"Well duh, but still. Anyway, could you tell Mom? I'm serious, we wanted to tell you in person but with ballet and stuff..."

"I'll tell her Sam, thank you for calling."

"Love you," she said, and hung up.

"Love you too, Sammy," Jane whispered, and sighed, lowering the phone.

When Lisbon walked into the living room with the little boy still in one arm and the bottle in the other, his heart warmed.

"What did she tell you?"

Jane got up and gathered her in his arms, looking down at their grandson all the while.  
"The wedding is delayed."

"What? Why- Oh... Oh my god," she breathed as she realized the reason, and it looked as though she was going to drop Rohan, but she didn't. He looked at her face then, and he smiled when he found she didn't know whether to cry or be happy – but if she would cry, it would be happy tears.

She drew a shuddering breath and sat down on the couch, him soon following.

"Do you remember when you told me that one day, Sam was going to get married and she wasn't going to need me?" she asked after a long silence, and he nodded.

"I do, and it still counts. Just because they were engaged when she was nineteen and still isn't married when she's twenty-five doesn't mean she won't ever get married. She was always one for putting things off. But she'll get married one day. That doesn't mean she won't need you anymore though. She's got two beautiful daughters and one baby on the way. She'll always need you, if only to look after her children. She asks you because she loves you. You just need to stop thinking about all these horror scenarios where she'll leave you and will never come back, she can't do that, she loves you too much for that. You two need each other."

Lisbon swallowed and looked down at Rohan who was fighting sleep. She pulled back the bottle, placed it on the table and pulled the boy up, placing him against her shoulder to let him burp. She held him with one hand while the other went up to brush a tear away.

"I know that. And I know it sounds strange now, but I want her to get married. You know, we're not eighteen anymore. I want to be there when she marries-"

"Hold it there, Teresa. You're not seriously saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"Depends."

He shook his head and pulled her closer. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Teresa, you're not going to die. Not yet, not in the next fifty years or so. You have a lot of years in front of you, you can't escape from me, okay? No way you're going already."

She sighed, and nodded.

"You're right. It's just... I just think about it sometimes."

"I know Teresa, me too. But there's no need to worry. You're going to help our Sammy into that dress of hers, no matter what."

Lisbon shook her head and smiled when she looked up at him. "I still don't how I got used to that odd way of giving someone comfort."

"Well, I don't really get to practice it that much these days because you're simply mentally too strong."

"Oh, so now I have to walk around the house crying all the time because you want to practice your consoling skills?"

"Uh, yes, something like that."

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're despicable."

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I've always been despicable, Teresa dear." Then, he gently pulled away. "Now, T is going to get this young fellow in an hour or two. Christian is picking up the girls at seven or so, so there's plenty of time to have an early dinner with them, without Rohan and all... What do you think?"

Lisbon smiled and got up. "Sounds amazing."

* * *

**A/N: So that was this story! I'm gonna put a stop to it officially now, gonna click the 'publish' button and then the 'complete' one. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, you made writing this story so epic! Thanks, thanks, THANKS!**

**Child's Play = out!**


End file.
